


Red-Hot Love

by Degeneracy101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Childbirth, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Futanari, Impregnation, Losing Anal Virginity, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Painful Sex, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Humiliation, birth kink, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degeneracy101/pseuds/Degeneracy101
Summary: You've been dating a redhead named Ruby: the most adorable, beautiful, funny girl you've ever met, and one day she takes you to bed. Turns out she's got a cock. Wonderfully kinky antics ensue. HEAVILY (male!) pregnancy and birth focused (with a sprinkling of femdom sissification and humiliation). If you’re not into that sort of thing, I really don’t recommend reading beyond the first chapter. You’ve been warned.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. Reject Modernity, Embrace Futa-Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for my own gratification (not enough straight mpreg birth content out there, fight me), and for anyone else who's actually into this stuff. This is my first attempt at actually putting a smutfic out there, so I hope y’all enjoy.

From the moment you’d first met her, you were smitten. A cute redhead with gorgeous long hair and a body to die for, and always a joy to talk to. She always seemed to know exactly what to say. Ruby was her name, but honestly her name might as well have been Angel, because that’s exactly how you wanted to treat her. The insane part was that she seemed to be into you, too.

One night, after a nice meal out, she flushes an adorable shade of red and asks if you want to come back to her place. How can you refuse? So she walks you to her home, your heart pounding in your chest the whole way. As you walk, she puts an arm around you, and you can’t help feeling a little warm and fuzzy inside. Ruby is taller than you are. Some guys would mind that, but for some reason, well… you just don’t with her.

In fact, as she protectively wraps that arm around you, you feel compelled to rest your head on her shoulder. She giggles softly in response, smiling down at you. You feel yourself going red, your member throbbing in your pants. “Someone’s excited~” She whispers, pecking you on the cheek. You bite your lip and nod, meekly. “Good~” She smiles, and you quiver. You’d never felt this way with a girl before.

Before you even know it, you’re at her door, blood pounding in your ears. You can’t believe this is happening, you can’t believe this is real - this is your first time. She opens the door, and ushers you to the bedroom. You eagerly follow, already finding yourself imagining tearing off every bit of clothing, kissing down her body, down between her legs- She sits back on the bed, her legs spread wide. She looks apprehensive. Nervous.

You go to make sure, “Y-you want this, right?”

“Yes, of course. It’s not that. Just, um… do you notice anything… different?” She asks, gesturing between her legs. Now that she mentions it, that bulge kind of looks like… Your eyes widen in realization, even before she shakily undoes the zipper of her jeans and pulls them down, exposing her own hard member straining to spring out of her panties. “I… I never knew how to bring it up, because I didn’t want to scare you away, or anything, but, um… Yeah. I have a cock.” She looks up at you fearfully, hoping that she hasn’t made a mistake, “D-don’t worry, I bottom, so, you don’t even need to-”

You spring forward and kiss her deeply, making her eyes widen in surprise a moment, before relaxing into it and closing them. You wrap your arms around her, stroking her back reassuringly as you push your tongue into her mouth, moaning quietly. She moans in kind, holding your cheeks as you kiss her, eventually the two of you pulling your lips apart with a soft wet smack. You both pant a moment, gazing into each other's eyes, hers a wonderful shade of green.

A moment passes.

“So… you don’t mind?”

“Of course not.” You reply without hesitation, pecking her softly again, “I love you too much for something like that to get in the way.”

Ruby beams with joy, throwing her arms around you, “Oh, thank you~! I love you too!”

You laugh a little as she peppers your face with kisses, returning a few of them as you smile stupidly with happiness, “You’re so amazing, thank you for giving me a chance. This… well… this is my first time.” You admit, blushing in embarrassment.

“Awww, that’s so sweet~!” Ruby giggles, tousling your hair a little and quirking her mouth mischievously, “Well then, I’m going to make sure this first time is special~” She winks, kneeling you down on the bed, “Just sit there, relax, and enjoy the ride…~”

You nod quickly, throbbing in anticipation as she starts to peel off your clothes, starting with your shirt. She takes a moment just to admire your frame, chewing her bottom lip softly as she massages your shoulders and biceps, "Unff, you're a work of art babe~" She purrs.

"Th-thanks," You blush, unused to the compliment, "Y-you're pretty hot too..." You return, mentally slapping yourself on that awful delivery. Ruby simply giggles softly, finding the gesture sweet.

Ruby eagerly kisses down your chest and belly, down to your pants, before pulling those down too to expose your tented boxers, your tip already leaking pre and soaking them through. She kisses around it over your boxers, giggling as you shudder and gasp in bliss at the feeling of her soft lips down there. She gazes up at you lustfully, kissing the throbbing head of your penis through your boxers, squeezing her breasts together with her arms to accentuate her cleavage, “I wanna warm up this cock for you, big boy~ _It’s going in my ass~_ ” She whispers, grinning at you as she tugs hungrily at your waistband, making you groan and throb with need.

“Please…~” You whisper back.

She bites her bottom lip, pulling them down slowly, gasping a little in surprise as she exposes your member, kissing up its length, “Soooooo big~” She moans, wrapping her fingers around it, starting to gently stroke you, watching as you start to leak pre onto her hand. You gasp, nodding eagerly for more, and she jerks you faster, starting to softly kiss and suckle at your balls. Her warm hot mouth and tongue feel like heaven down there. You just want to melt into her, quivering and panting, jerking your hips a little.

She giggles quietly as she pops one of your balls into her mouth, moaning softly as she rolls her tongue around it, gazing up at you. You groan, cocking your head back as she eagerly pushes her face into your groin, letting your precum glaze her pretty face and wetten your cock for her tight little asshole. She quivers at the thought, quickly pulling away from your balls and sinking her mouth all the way down onto your length, deepthroating you and coating your length with her saliva. “Ohhhhh, fuck~!” You gasp, gripping her hair, as she pulls back off of you and pops you out of her mouth, breathing heavily and giggling weakly.

“You taste so good…~” She smiles, kissing her lips around your tip again, suckling on the head of your cock to get some more of your pre, moaning quietly. She sounds so adorable suckling on your dick like a lollipop. After a moment, she pulls off again with a quiet smack, beaming up at you as she lies back. “I’m ready~”

Like she did for you, you start to slowly strip her clothes off. Her shirt, her jeans, her bra and panties. As you expose more of her skin, you can’t help but lather her in kisses. Over her neck, down her shoulders, to her gorgeous breasts. You heft and squeeze them, burying your face in between them, kissing her cute little nipples hard and around her areolas, making her whimper and gasp. You kiss lower, down her cute toned belly, stroking her sides and making her quiver softly. You gently push her legs back, kissing along her thighs, down around her throbbing cock to her sweet little asshole, flicking at it with your tongue until she can’t take it anymore. “Pleeeeeease~!” She begs desperately, looking down at you submissively, “Please fuck me~!”

You smirk softly as she spreads herself wider for you. You line your cock up with her hole, more than happy to oblige, looking down between her legs as you push inside her for the first time. In response, Ruby tenses up and gasps in bliss, “Oooohhh~! Fuckfuckfuck, yes~! Deeper~!” She whines, gazing up at you as you slowly slide inside, grunting softly. She gasps again as you hilt inside her, your balls tapping against her ass, chewing her bottom lip hungrily and giving you desperate “fuck me” eyes.

You look down again. Her cute little anus clenches in a tight ring around the base of your cock, her hole squeezing down deliciously on your wettened shaft, her own twitching and bobbing from the stimulation. Fuck, it feels so good. You slowly pull out again, making her whine in pleasure and close her eyes, before pushing back inside. As you grip her thighs tightly, starting to build a slow but firm tempo inside her, you see her chest start to rise and fall with her deep breaths, accentuating her huge tits even more. Urged on by her arousal, you begin to piston your hips faster, your lap slapping up against her thighs and ass as you thrust, grunting softly in pleasure.

“Ooooohhhhhh my gosh, yesyesyes, please~! Aaaaahhhnnnnn~!” She moans, tossing her head from side to side as you fuck her, sliding over what you assume is her prostate. You lean down to kiss her, as she whimpers breathily with each thrust inside, looking up at you almost like she’s in shock at what you’re doing to her, her mouth open in a cute little “o”. You open your mouth as you tilt your head in, kissing around her bottom lip, which she gladly closes her eyes to accept, moaning into your mouth as you start to really pound her.

After a moment, you break away, still holding her legs wide apart as you fuck her hard. Ruby looks back at you in bliss, chewing her bottom lip as she feels your hips slap against her cute butt with each deep thrust. It’s then that you notice her arm moving, and look down again. She’s stroking her cock as you fuck her! She’s rock hard, and leaking pre as she strokes herself, her hole quivering around you as you ram her backdoor.

“I’m going to cum~!” She squeals.

“Me too~!” You huff, “L-let’s cum together Ruby~!”

“Oh fuck~!” She whimpers as you let go of her legs, instead wrapping your arms tightly around her and holding her close as you fuck her little hole as hard as you can, kissing her passionately, “MMMMMMMHHHHHNNNNNNNN~!” She screams into your mouth, jerking herself hard and blowing her load against both of your bellies. Her hole clenches and wrings at your dick as she cums, bringing you over the edge as well. You groan into her mouth as you thrust in balls deep, grinding your cock against her prostate and flooding her ass with thick spunk, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. She spasms against you, whimpering and sobbing in pure pleasure as she pulls away from your kiss to gasp for air, clearly having a mindshattering orgasm. You sigh in contentment as you finish in her, pecking her several times on the lips as you hold her tight, Ruby whimpering happily, carnally satisfied.

“Oh my gosh, oh shit, th-that was so good… Thank you~”

“I’m… glad you liked it…” You blush, happy that you’d satisfied her as much as she’d satisfied you.

Ruby giggles, pecking you on the cheek, “And what about you, stud, how was that for your first time~?”

“...Fucking amazing~!” You grin, “Your ass feels so good~”

“Well I guess you should count yourself lucky, not every guy gets to try anal for his first time~” She smirks.

You laugh at that. “Oh God, Ruby… I’m so glad I met you…~” You smile, kissing her again.

“Me too…~”

And so you stay like that for a while, buried in her ass until you both go soft, talking and laughing well into the night, before finally settling down to sleep in each other’s arms.

-

Over the next few months, you had more sex. A lot of sex, actually. You were both young and insatiable, and especially when you moved in together, you couldn’t go a day without her tempting you to buttfuck her over the kitchen counter. Not that you minded.

As you spent more time with Ruby, both intimately and casually, you couldn’t help noticing her cock all the time. When you woke up with her still cuddled next to you, you could feel her morning wood against your thigh. When she came out of the shower, sometimes you would catch glimpses of her dick (she was a grower, so her member and smooth balls were a cute little package when soft, and easily your size or more when hard - the best of both worlds), and her cute trimmed red bush. And of course, every time you had sex, it was there between her legs, tantalizing, hypnotizing.

At first you tried to ignore it, but you found you couldn’t. Then you tried to bring it up to her, and you couldn’t find the courage. You didn’t know how to ask. She’d said she was a bottom, would she even want to? Eventually, after enough chance peeks and furious shower masturbation sessions, Ruby knew that there was something you weren’t telling her.

As you’re getting down and dirty one day, already naked and kissing passionately, she gently grabs one of your hands and pulls it down between her legs, until it’s touching her penis. You gasp a little, pulling away from the kiss and looking at her, as if silently asking for permission. She bites her lip, nodding gently, “Go ahead, do whatever you need to do~”

“Th-thank you~!” You beam, pecking her hard on the lips again as you gently grip her throbbing pole.

“Anytime~” She winks, moaning softly as you begin to stroke her. You pump her faster, kissing her neck as you watch her close her eyes and press her lips together in a tight line, whimpering and moaning in pleasure.

“You like that~?” You whisper, embracing her with one arm as you jerk her off.

She whimpers and nods, biting her lip, “P-please don’t stop~!”

As you push her gently down onto her back, still stroking her hard, you bring your face down between her legs. She opens her eyes just enough to look down between her legs and watch what you’re doing, gasping and tossing her head back as you kiss her smooth balls. You moan quietly as you kiss them both in turn, sucking them into your mouth as you furiously jerk her off, making her cry out and wrap her legs around your head. You bury your face into her groin, lapping and rolling her balls around your mouth, taking in the musky scent between her legs and driving her crazy, “Yesyesyes~! Ohhhh, gosh this is so good, mmmmhhhhh~!!”

Eventually, you get your fill of her balls, popping them out of your mouth in turn and giving them each one parting kiss, still stroking her cock. She pants eagerly, watching you to see what you’ll do next. With your free hand, you press against her thigh, pushing her leg back. She quickly gets the idea, holding her legs back until she raises her ass a little into the air, exposing her tight little asshole. She quivers, biting her lip in anticipation as she knows what you’re about to do. You bring your mouth down, kissing her backdoor hard as you pump her shaft.

“Oooooohhhhhnnn~!! Aaaaaaaaaahhh~!” She squeals, squeezing her eyes shut, tossing her head back and gasping as you push your tongue inside her, prodding at her prostate too. You shove your face in between her legs, pushing your tongue deeper, and your nose into her balls by consequence, taking in her scent again as you eat her ass and stroke her cock. Ruby shakes and moans, bucking her hips towards you to try and get more pleasure, gripping your hair tightly. You can feel from the way her anus contracts around your tongue, and her cock throbs and pulses, that she’s going to cum. You press on, and push her over the edge.

“Nnnnhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa~!! FUCK~!” She yells, bucking her hips violently as she starts to cum. You pull your tongue out of her ass, swallowing the head of her cock to get the most of her down your throat, continuing to stroke her through her orgasm as she gasps and whimpers in bliss. You moan as you drink down her cum, gazing up at her happily, and her down at you. Eventually, she manages to calm down, as she giggles softly and says, “Was that good for you~?”

“Fuck, so good~” You grin, cuddling up with her and pecking her on the cheek, rock hard now. She smirks down at your hard member, palming your crotch and making you shudder.

“Want me to do something else~?” She teases, kissing you softly and making you blush.

“Y-yeah, actually… W-would you… um… would you... touch... _my_ ass…?” You ask carefully.

“O-oh.” It was her turn to blush. It always looked so cute, “...I guess you want me to fuck you too, huh?”

You turn positively crimson as she exposes it so bluntly, “U-uh, if th-that’s okay…” You murmur meekly.

“I’ve… never actually tried it before, I’ve only ever bottomed, and sometimes gotten a blowjob, but… Sure, I can give it a shot. If it doesn’t work out, we can just stop, right?” She decides, smiling a little. She wants to try this for your sake.

“R-right…” You nod quickly, biting your lip. You lie back, spreading your legs this time. Ruby lubes up her fingers for this one, wanting to go easy on you.

“Just let me know if it gets too rough for you, okay? I remember my first time was pretty intense.” She urges.

“Y-yeah, of course.” You nod, blushing again.

Ruby settles between your legs, gently prodding at your backdoor with her lubed up fingers, making you gasp softly. “Just going to start with one, first, and work from there…” She murmurs softly, gently pressing her forefinger against your hole. After a little bit of pushing, she slips her first finger inside, making you groan softly and close your eyes. She gently pushes it in deeper, brushing her fingertip against something that makes you quiver and gasp, “Ope! There’s your prostate~!” She giggles, smiling at you, “Feel good? Want me to push another finger in back here?”

“P-please~!” You nod desperately as you look down at her, red with arousal and slight embarrassment.

“Okay hun, here comes another finger…” She whispers, pressing in a second, squeezing your hole open just a little wider. You clench around her tightly, throwing your head back and groaning, “Just relax baby, breathe and relax…” She soothes, stroking your hair. You whimper and nod as you try to do so, closing your eyes and breathing deeply. Once she feels your hole slacken a little, she starts to push her fingers in deeper, “Just a little more pressure…” She murmurs, as you quiver and pant.

Once she's slipped her fingers all the way inside, she begins to slowly thrust her fingers inside you, caressing your prostate as she does. You moan, nodding eagerly for her to continue, urging her to thrust faster. She chews her bottom lip softly as she fingers you harder, clearly starting to get turned on too as you groan and pant. As you look down between your legs, you see that she’s gotten rock hard again. As she fingers you, she starts to twist her fingers inside your hole, rolling them over your prostate and making you beg for more, “S-spread them, please~!” You whimper, making her giggle quietly, happily obliging. She stops thrusting, and slowly begins to pull her fingers apart inside your anus, slowly spreading your hole open as her fingers spread apart, making you whimper and whine. You look down at her throbbing cock again, imagining it inside you now as she spreads you out, “P-please~!”

She smirks as she watches you whimper with need, starting to stroke her hard cock, bringing her fingers back together and roughly fingerbanging your asshole again, “Want this, babyboy~? Want me to fuck your ass~? Mmmmff…~” She purrs, “ _I wanna fuck your ass~_ ” She whispers, winking at you, making you nearly explode right there. She gently pulls her fingers out of you, leaning down to kiss you softly as she lubes up her cock. You moan into her mouth, wrapping your arms around the back of her neck. She takes your thighs in her hands, like you’ve done so many times, and pushes your legs back, exposing your winking, no-longer-virgin anus. She prods the head of her cock against your entrance, biting her lip. You groan as you can feel her pre and the lube she had lathered on leaking onto your hole.

“Ready~?”

“Y-yes~!” You gasp.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle… for now~ Here I come, babe~” She smirks, gently pushing inside.

The two of you moan together, and you close your eyes as she pushes in deeper, and deeper, sliding tightly over your prostate. You’d never realized just how _big_ she was until just now. You tell her as much, and she giggles between pants, leaning in to kiss you on the cheek and whisper: “Big tool for a little hole~”

You whine as she pushes all the way in, her balls tapping against your ass like yours did against hers the first time you’d had sex. Ruby, for her part, moans hungrily, kissing you hard and squeezing your thighs, pushing her tongue into your mouth as she starts to pull out, slowly, before thrusting harder back in, making you break away from the kiss and gasp, Ruby groaning in bliss.

“So… tight~!” She pants, “No wonder you love this so much~!”

She starts to pump steadily inside you, moaning happily as her hips slap meatily against your ass, holding your legs open as she has her way with you, “Mmmmhhhhhhh~! I just wanna go faster~! You d-don’t mind, do you~?” She pants, smirking mischievously.

“N-no, not at all, go as f-fast as you want~! Hhhooooo~!” You whimper, biting your lip as she fucks you.

She grins broadly at the Pandora’s Box that you’d just opened, thrusting in as deep as she can, grinding her thick cock all the way inside you, against your prostate, making her pant in bliss as you quiver and groan.

“Oooooohhhhhh~! I fucking love your tight virgin asshole~!” She whines, rolling her cock inside you, “I’m gonna fuck your little hole until I cum, and you’re going to fucking like it~!”

“Y-yes~! Fuck~!” You whimper, starting to stroke yourself as Ruby begins to pound your tight anus, pushing your legs wide. She whimpers and moans too, squeezing her eyes shut as she shoves roughly into you, making you groan and cry out.

“It feels so good~! Mmmmmmmhhhhhnnnn~!! It feels _so good~!_ I love fucking your tight little hole~! I’m gonna cum again~!” Ruby moans loudly as she slams ruthlessly into you, fucking purely for her pleasure now, “Ahhh- ooooooohhhhh~! Hhhhaaaa, hhhaaaaa~! Gonna… CUUUUUUUUUM, FFFFUCK~!!” She cries, squeezing you in a tight embrace as she shoves and grinds her length into you over and over, her cock erupting with cum deep in your ass, making you mewl and cum over yourself, jerking yourself hard as she fills you up.

Ruby pants breathily, as she pops out of your hole, giggling and kissing you on the cheek as you hiss in slight discomfort at the stinging sore feeling in your hole as she pulls out. After she does, you feel her cum starting to leak out of you, and look down, moaning quietly. “Feels good, huh~?” She smirks, “That’s why I always ask you to cum in my ass. It’s the best feeling in the world… Cumming in my boyfriend’s cute little ass is probably a close second though~” She winks, giggling again as you blush red in embarrassment. She pecks you on the cheek again, gently reaching down to touch the red rim of your anus, making you hiss again softly. “Oooooh, yeah, that one’s gonna sting for at least a day, babe~” She teases, “Small price to pay for pounding that cute butt~”

You moan and quiver a little at that, “T-touch it more, please… touch it where it stings…”

“Mmmmhhh, satisfying, huh~? Feeling your sore little hole after it’s got pounded~? Hurts good, doesn’t it~?” She grins, tracing the rim of your poor anus as you hiss and groan, nodding along with her.

“Y-yeah, fffuck…” You pant, “...Was it good?”

“So, _so_ good, babe~” She smiles as she cuddles up with you, “I can’t wait to have your ass again~” She purrs, kissing you on the cheek. Little did both of you know that something amazing, miraculous, and slightly insane had just been set in motion by that perfect creampie…


	2. The Mother's Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning to those it may concern: possible dubcon ahead. Personally I don't entirely agree, but one of my beta readers did express the opinion that this chapter contains dubcon elements and so I advise you to tread cautiously.

After that day, aside from the new dynamic in the bedroom, your life with Ruby continued pretty much unchanged. Lots of cuddling, lots of banging, lots and lots of cumming. These days, Ruby could initiate sex simply by grabbing your ass possessively from behind and kissing your neck, and you would positively melt into her arms. From there, the two of you wouldn’t stop until both your assholes were dripping with cum. You couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

Several weeks passed, and you began to feel very nauseous, to the point of vomiting. You passed it off as a stomach bug at first, but after it persisted for nearly a week, Ruby insisted that you get an appointment to figure out what’s going on. You’d started to get nervous too, so you agreed. Neither of you had expected the answer that the doctor came out with.

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant!” She beams, “Due in May, from the looks of it.”

Ruby looks just as shocked as you feel, her eyes widening at the news. Pregnant? How?! “There’s got to be some kind of mistake, I mean… I… can’t be _pregnant_ … right?” You protest.

“We took special care with this one. Male pregnancy is rare, but with the right equipment… it’s perfectly possible.” With the right equipment? _With the right equipment?_ How had you missed _that_ sex-ed class? Could you have gotten Ruby pregnant all those times you came inside her, then? You have to admit that you don’t mind the idea. This... you didn't know how to feel about this. Your expression must've betrayed the mounting worry inside you, because Ruby is quick to take your hand in hers and squeeze it reassuringly.

“It’s going to be alright, okay? We’ll figure this out.” She whispers soothingly.

The doctor’s tone softens too, “I can get you in contact with some OBs that specialise in paternal health, as I’m sure you have a lot of questions and concerns, but the main thing I want you to understand is that this is a perfectly normal and healthy procedure. Yes, it can be frightening at first, but with the right understanding and support net, male birth can be just as safe and successful as female birth.”

You nod quickly, you mind starting to cloud over with dread, “Can you just answer me one thing?”

“I can try.” She smiles supportively.

“Well, uh, don’t really know how else to put this, but… when this… happens, where does the baby come out?” Really, you knew. There was just no way you could believe it until it came out of a professional’s mouth.

“Well, like in a female pregnancy, the baby will exit the same way it came in. In this case, the anus.”

And with that, it was official. You were pushing a baby out of your ass in a little under nine months. You squeeze Ruby’s hand tightly. Numbly, you thank the doctor for her time, and walk back to the car, Ruby driving you home before you even realize what’s happening.

The next thing you know, you’re sobbing in Ruby’s warm, comforting embrace. She strokes your hair, kissing you on the top of your head as she holds you to her bosom, letting you get everything out of your system. “It’s okay, it’s okay baby… I’m here, I still love you and care about you, and I’m going to do _everything_ I can to make sure that this turns out okay…” She murmurs, rocking you softly back and forth in her arms as you practically lean on her larger frame, Ruby enveloping you with empathy and care, “I love you. I love you so much…”

“I-I… c-can’t do this!” You choke between sobs, buried into her chest.

“You _can_ ,” She urges softly, “Of course you can. The doctor gave us those contacts, remember? And they’ve dealt with hundreds of people just like you, worried and scared about the future, people that are happy, healthy fathers now. We’ll get through this. I’m here for you. Anything you want, anything you need, I’ll do it, I’ll get it for you. Okay?”

“O-okay…” You sniffle quietly, lifting your head out of her chest to smile weakly up at her. Ruby kisses you gently, smiling softly in return, “Now, what do you want me to do for you first?”

“I’m just tired…” You sigh, resting your head on her shoulder.

“That’s okay.” She murmurs, stroking your back as the two of you start to shuffle towards the bedroom. She helps you slip out of your clothes, and settle down, drawing the curtains. As she turns to leave, you reach out to touch her hand, and she looks back to you.

“Can you please stay? I don’t wanna be alone.” You whisper.

“Of course.” She smiles.

And so she sits by your bedside, stroking your hair until you fall asleep.

-

The next few months were something of a blur, as Ruby provided you with water and crackers to stave off the worst of the sickness until it eased, and you met your new OB - a dark-haired lady named Samantha Bennet. She helped assuage many of your fears regarding the pregnancy, with helpful information on how you were likely to develop and progress over its course, and the options that would be available to you when it came to the birth itself.

Meanwhile, your belly had begun to subtly pooch out. Not enough that anyone else would think anything of it other than a bit of extra weight, but enough for both of you to notice. Ruby couldn’t keep her hands off it, especially when you were cuddling in bed in the mornings and evenings, and it was kind of adorable.

“ _Good morning, my beautiful baby mama~_ ” Ruby whispers sultrily into your ear one morning as you stir, hugging you tightly from behind and caressing your belly as usual. You can practically hear her bite her lip, and feel her morning wood pressing fiercely against your back. You feel like you might cream yourself right there, and quiver all the way to your core. Today is the day of your first ultrasound, which is monumental in itself, but more importantly, it's the day that would open you up to a whole new outlook on your pregnancy.

By the time Ruby sensually kisses along your neck, you’re already rock hard and whining with need; even so, she continues to murmur into your ear as she strokes your growing middle provocatively. “Ever since I _knocked you up,_ I’ve been fighting my urges, because I have another secret: I… _love_ … pregnant bellies…~” She moans hotly against your cheek, gently squeezing your middle, “Watching you grow has been unbearable… I was always getting aroused around you, but you were too sick and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I would sneak away and quietly jerk off in the bathroom while you were sleeping to tide myself over… But now… now I get to have you, and this cute belly…” She squeezes it again, nibbling your earlobe, “Mmmmmmmhhhhhhh…~ all to myself…~”

“ _Ohhhh fuck~!_ ” You gasp under your breath. She kisses you again and starts to pull down your boxers, squeezing and kneading your ass. With the onset of pregnancy, much like in women, your hips have begun to widen out to accommodate the baby’s skull during birth. Couple that with some weight gain, and you’ve ended up with a plumper, fuller ass, something that Ruby has wasted no time in showing her appreciation for.

“I love how your body is changing over this pregnancy…~ Mmmffff…~” Ruby giggles and chews her lip as she pushes your asscheeks together around her cock, beginning to hotdog you slowly. You whimper as you feel her dick slide and tease over your hole as she massages her length with your cheeks, her precum beginning to lube up your backdoor, “Especially because I know that _I_ did this to you…~ _I’m_ responsible for how your body is slowly changing, and growing so beautifully…~ The baby, growing inside you, making your belly swell… that’s _my_ baby…~ You’re carrying _my_ baby~!” She whines happily as she thrusts up again, gripping your belly possessively and making you squirm with desire. “I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you… I want you so so sooooo bad~! Please babe~! Say it~!” She moans, sucking on your neck as she presses herself harder against you.

“I-I want you to fuck me…” You murmur shyly.

“More~!” She begs, squeezing your belly.

“Fuck my ass~!” You demand, with more vigor.

“MORE~!” She squeals, burying her face into your shoulder as she ruts desperately against your entrance, her hands stroking and caressing over your swollen middle. Your belly. Suddenly, it all clicks.

“Please, babe, fuck my pregnant asshole~!” You cry, and Ruby quivers from head to toe, eliciting a whining, squealing groan of satisfaction that you didn’t even know she could make. In moments, she pushes your upper leg up until your thigh is touching your side. In moments, she’s pushing into your tight asshole as she sobs, “I love you, I love you _soooo much_ ~!” In moments, you’re whimpering and gasping in pleasure as she begins to drive into you desperately, her balls slapping against your own.

Ruby moans deeply as she feels your hole grip tightly around her length, kissing along your neck as her other hand remains clutched around your middle, and suddenly you're in heaven. She glides and squeezes over your prostate until your toes curl. You pant deeply as you begin to stroke yourself.

“I can’t wait to watch this belly grow bigger, Mama~” She sighs, gazing into your eyes with an unquenchable lust as she thrusts forcefully into your ass, “Can’t wait to see how big my baby grows inside you~!”

She fucks you hard. Fucks you until it hurts, until you can’t bear it anymore, and then keeps fucking you, because she needs your hole so she can cum. Her pleasure takes priority, and your hole is hers to fuck as she pleases - to pound until it’s raw and red and stinging and oh-so-full of cum.

“Ohhh, I’m gonna cum~!” You groan, nearly overwhelmed as Ruby takes what she needs, completely coming undone with excitement as she finally gets to indulge in her kink.

“Cum then Mama, cum on my cock~!” Ruby whimpers, her breaths growing heavy and ragged as you can feel her getting closer too with each deep thrust, “Just like you did when I _knocked you up~!_ Oooooouuuuuhhhhhhh, YES~!” The smacking of her hips against your ass, the stabbing of white-hot pleasure into your core, intensifies. She needs this. She needs to cum hard, as hard as she can, deep inside you, and so that’s what she’s going to do.

“Mmmmhhhhhhhfuck~! Hhhhooooo baby, you feel so fucking good~!” She cries, gripping your belly tightly as the heat begins to build in her shaft, fucking you brutally hard.

“I’m gonna cum too~!" You cry in response.

"Fuck, baby~! FFFUUUUUUCK~!!” She squeals with delight, shoving into you as deep as she can, blowing her load in your ass and pushing you over the edge. Your mind explodes with pleasure with one of the most intense prostate orgasms you’ve ever felt, Ruby wrapping her fingers around yours as you stroke yourself to completion. She groans and gasps with bliss as she rolls her throbbing length inside you in a cocktail of semen, kissing you along your neck as she begins to soften again inside you.

“Oh… oh my gosh baby…~” She whispers breathily, giggling quietly, “That was so good…~”

You chuckle, despite the sore sensation that’s already setting in, looking back at her and pecking her on the lips, “Fuck yeah it was~”

“Mmmmhhh, I love you baby…~” She murmurs, kissing you back more deeply, holding your cute little poochy belly in both hands.

“I love you too.”

After the two of you clean up, have breakfast, and get dressed, you’re ready for your ultrasound appointment, and once you arrive, you're immediately put at ease by the sonographer’s warm smile. As you settle into the bed, Ruby takes your hand and squeezes it softly, smiling at you.

“Now, I’m going to need you to roll up your shirt so we can apply the gel. It’ll be a little cold, so just be ready for that.” The sonographer explains. You feel yourself tingle a little inside, nodding and doing so, exposing your cute little middle.

“Can we keep a picture of the baby?” Ruby asks.

“Yes, we can get a picture for you if you want.” The sonographer answers, beginning to apply the gel to your belly, making you flinch a little.

“Wow, that is cold!” You laugh, Ruby giggling too.

“I did say, didn’t I? I’m just going to press the probe to your belly now.” She smiles, beginning to slowly run the probe over your middle. On the screen, a hazy image begins to come into focus - a tiny little person. Ruby gasps, squeezing your hand a little tighter.

“Awww! They’re so cute!” She squeals, “Aren’t they?” She turns to you, beaming. You nod a little, still struggling to comprehend all of this, but incredibly happy all the same. Your baby, _her_ baby… You can’t wait to meet them.

-

As the next couple months went by, you only continued to grow. You were unmistakably pregnant now, your belly rounding out into a small orb. If Ruby couldn’t keep her hands off of you before, you didn’t even know what to make of it now. She was always stroking and rubbing it, kneeling down to talk and whisper to your unborn child. The joy and wonder on her face was heartwarming, and you couldn’t help but smile.

You hadn’t felt anything from your baby yet, which had worried you at first, but your OB assured you that first-time mothers (or fathers) may not be able to feel the first flutters of their babies until after the 20 week mark of their pregnancy. And so you waited. You and Ruby continued to fuck, of course, and no matter what position you were in, giving or (often) receiving, her hands would always be glued to your round baby bump.

But one day you feel it, for the first time.

You’re sat on the couch, idling stroking your own middle, while Ruby is taking her morning shower. You hear the water turn off, and just when you're about to get up to get ready to take your own: you feel it. That first flutter. There were a few feelings you’d gotten before that you weren’t sure about, but this is undeniable. You cry out with joy and surprise, looking down at your belly and stroking it more intently. They... she, was really there, moving inside you. You'd seen her on the ultrasound already, two ultrasounds now, but it just wasn't the same as physically feeling her presence within you.

Ruby, hearing your cry, gets herself dry as quickly as she can and rushes out to your side. Now that she knows you enjoy the view so much, she often leaves her towel open and lazily draped over her shoulders like a cape, leaving not too much to the imagination. You blush softly as you notice her mouthwateringly large breasts, perky nipples, and cute little pecker all on display, jiggling around some as she runs up to you.

“Are you okay, babe?” She asks, concerned, sitting beside you.

“Oh! Yeah, it’s okay, sweetheart, I’m perfectly fine.” You reassure her, pecking her softly on the cheek before returning your attention to your pregnant swell, both your hands on it now, “I just… I felt baby move, that’s all…”

“Oh my gosh! Really!?” She gasps. You nod quickly, and she squeals with joy, wrapping her arms tightly around you, nuzzling into your neck, “My baby’s moving!” She beams, looking up at you again with a huge grin on her face. “Uhm… can I…?” She asks, her hands going for your belly.

“Of course!” You chuckle, holding up your hands to give her room. You’d never tell her no. She pounces on the opportunity, practically humming with happiness as she rolls her hands over your middle and kisses it lovingly, “My baby… My… my daughter…” She sighs to herself, a hint of tears in her eyes. Ruby hadn't gotten used to the news of what you were having either. “I love you so much…~” She murmurs, looking up at you again with a weak smile.

“I love you too.” You return, leaning down to kiss her. Her hair is still damp, and she has that fresh shower smell. Her hair is kind of a mess, but the stray red strands playing over her eyes look pretty cute. She’s soon moaning into your mouth, closing her eyes as she caresses your small belly.

You groan softly and shudder, pushing her onto her back on the couch, making her fall back and giggle as your lips disengage, “Taking charge today, huh~?” She purrs, biting her lip. You smirk and nod, and she shrugs off the towel, lying back for you. You take her thighs into your palms, spreading her wide and exposing her smooth package and cute little anus. She’s already starting to get hard, but you personally love how adorable her little cock looks when it’s soft, lying on top of her pristine balls.

You gently push into her hole, making her gasp and close her eyes. You moan softly, squeezing her thighs as you start to slowly thrust into her, your eyes fixated on her cute little package. Ruby whimpers in pleasure, biting her lip as you fuck her. Her hands soon settle on your belly, gently caressing it as you start to thrust harder, locking eyes with you.

You smirk as you thrust harder still, fucking her little hole as hard as you can. She cries out, panting and whining in bliss as you have your way with her, her sweet red locks becoming even more messy as you ram into her again and again. For your part though, you can’t help but be hypnotized as her gorgeous breasts and cute little cock jiggle around with each slap of your hips against her ass. Her palms remain glued to your pregnant belly as you fuck her ass-pussy, leaning in to kiss and squeeze her bouncing boobs.

“Ohhh goshhhh, please babe~! My clit too, touch my clit~!” Ruby begs, looking down at you with puppy eyes as you hungrily devour her sweet little nipples. It takes you a moment of thrusting to realize that she meant her still soft dick, bouncing and flopping against the underside of your belly as you fuck her on top. You chuckle, craning up to kiss her eagerly open mouth as you wrap your hand around her sweet little clit, squeezing and pumping it as you rail her.

“Ooohhhh baby, I’m close~!” She breathes, gazing up into your eyes in bliss as she holds your belly, “I-I’m so happy, I can’t wait for you to have my daughter~! Mmmmffffuck, I want you~!” She whines, kissing you deeply. You can feel her getting harder in your hand, and you slow down, grinding your length inside her, making her gasp and squirm, “O-o-oooohhhhhhh~! Ohhh my gooooosssshhhh~! A-aaaaahhhh, b-baaaaabe~!” She squeals, closing her eyes, “I can’t take it, p-please~!”

You smirk as you grant her her wish, gently pulling out of her. Her hole clutches at thin air for a moment, still molded to fit your cock, as hers twitches. You’ve gotten her rock hard, her face blushing crimson under your ministrations. Ruby’s eyes fly open, and there’s a hungry glint in them now. You’ve gotten her all fired up. Ruby practically pounces on you, pushing your legs back as you had just done.

“You think you can get me all worked up like that and get away with it~?” She purrs, kissing your neck as she prods at your entrance, “Well you’ve got another thing coming baby~”

She groans as she shoves balls deep inside you in a single thrust, making you toss your head back and cry out, “Mmmmmmhhhh, ffffuck~!” Ruby exclaims, kissing you hard as you whimper and struggle to adjust. When she finally lets you gasp for air and pulls away from your lips with a quiet smack, she leans in to purr hungrily into your ear, “Now it’s _my_ turn, Mama~”

With no more preamble, she begins to thrust roughly into your hole, dry and merciless, chasing her orgasm. You beg and protest, but Ruby pays it no mind. This is her hole, and she’ll fuck it as she pleases. She bites her lip and moans, locking eyes with you again as she pounds your anus relentlessly, her hands not once leaving your pregnant swell, “Uuuuffffhhhh, I always forget how _good_ your hole feels, babe~!” She pants, kissing you again as you whimper in vain.

Despite how uncomfortable it feels so dry and rough, Ruby is still grinding against your prostate, and you can already feel yourself on the edge. You quiver and gasp as your hole grips her tighter, your cock throbbing in anticipation. You know Ruby can feel it too, as she soon slows her thrusts and detaches your lips again to purr, “You close, baby~?”

You can’t lie to her. You whine at the teasing and nod weakly.

“Good girl… now cum on my cock for me, just let it aaaallll out~” Ruby smirks, her eyes boring into you as she starts to thrust harder again, stroking and caressing your belly as she fucks you, “Mmmffffff~! Come on baby, cum for me~! Do it~! Cum like a good girl~!”

“Ohhhh God~!” You cry, squeezing your eyes shut as you tense up and begin to cum, bucking and thrusting against nothing as Ruby pounds you, your hole contracting and wringing her cock as you quiver and shake with bliss.

“Hhhmmmm, yeeessss~!” Ruby grunts, kissing you deeply again as you cum on her cock. But still she doesn’t cum. Even as you come down and start to get sore, she’s still thrusting. You whimper when you realize she isn’t going to stop.

“Ooooooohhh~! S-sorry baby, I know this is gonna be uncomfortable for you now, but I still need to cum, and I wanna cum in this cute little hole like I did when I knocked you up…~” She giggles as you groan futilely. You look up at her with puppy eyes, silently begging for relief, and she only giggles again and pecks you on the forehead. “Uh, uh, uhh~!” She scolds tauntingly, “Mistress needs to cum~”

You simply groan and flop back, silently accepting your pounding, and praying for when it’ll be over. Of course, there’s a part of you that loves this - Ruby taking what’s hers, even despite your protests. You grunt and huff deeply through your nose, Ruby’s length pistoning through your hole becoming a raw, sore clockwork, a dull pain to be blocked out. Ruby giggles again in delight, pecking you on the cheek as she strokes your belly, “Mmmmmm, you sound so cute when you’re spent~”

She chews her bottom lip, looking down at your little round orb as she massages it, leaning down to kiss it, “Hhhhnnn~! I-I can’t wait to watch this belly grow bigger, get so big that you can’t even hide it by turning around~! Nnnnnnggghh~! I-I’m gonna cum soon baby, get ready~!”

“Please cum.” You beg with a strained voice, gritting your teeth, “Please cum in me and get it over with. Ahck!”

Ruby giggles again as you close one eye in discomfort, pecking you on the cheek again, “Aww… Okay baby…~” She teases, grinning. She moans deeply as her thrusting picks up in speed again, fucking you as hard as she can, until it hurts. You groan and gasp, tears leaking down your cheeks as she hugs you tightly to her chest, her arms wraps around your belly and your lower back. You whimper into her cleavage as she grits her teeth and squeezes her eyes shut, breathing heavily as she gets closer, “Oooouuuugggghhh, oh I’m gonna… OH~! AAAHHHH~! NNNNGGGGHHHHH, FUUUUUUCK~!” She cries, bottoming out inside you as she unloads rope after rope of hot semen into you, making you whimper into her tits and cum again until your cock is sore.

She pulls out of you slowly as you both pant and gasp, her cock caked in cum as it slides out of you, before prodding and pressing it at the sore rim of your hole as she let you go from the smothering depths of her perfect breasts, panting and smirking down at you.

“Mmmmm… Oh gosh that was good…~” She purrs happily, stroking your belly lazily as you groan weakly. Sitting down is gonna hurt for a while.

“Thank you for taking Mistress’ cock, baby, you’re such a good girl…” Ruby smiles, wiping the tears from your cheeks. You nod weakly. “I love you baby…~” Ruby sighs, squeezing your belly gently as she leans down and kisses you.

“Mmmmhm…” You pant, still getting your breath back as you pull away, gazing back up at her and wondering how you’d gotten so lucky, “...I love you too.”

-

More time passed, and you only got more insatiable. Which was just as well with Ruby, since she seemed to be constantly horny around you. Stroking your belly and kissing your neck, most mornings started off with a quickie now. As your belly grew, you couldn’t help getting sucked into it too. You loved it when Ruby called you her baby-Mama, or a good girl during sex. And carrying her daughter wasn’t the only girlish change that had happened to you.

When you could barely even reach your penis, let alone see it, around your increasingly ballooning belly, it turned out that it was much more difficult to stand up to pee like you used to. With the size of the baby encroaching on your bladder (and your lungs, making you shorter of breath), this was especially troublesome when you had to nip to the bathroom every hour or so. And so you had resorted to sitting down on the toilet when you needed to pee. Like a girl.

There was something slightly humiliating, but also incredibly exciting, about being made to do that because of your pregnant state. And it certainly didn't help that Ruby was the one responsible. It was also pretty difficult to pee when you got hard every time you sat down to do it.

When you had awkwardly admitted this to Ruby one day after you had spent a suspiciously long time in the bathroom, she couldn't help but giggle and tousle your hair. "Aww, my baby-Mama is peeing like a girl! You’re so adorable~" She teased, pecking you on the cheek. You promptly turned crimson, and came several more times within the hour, with Ruby's help of course.

As you reached the end of your second trimester, there was another development, one you should’ve expected by now, but that still floored you all the same. Ruby had gotten particularly secretive, and the reason became clear when you came back from the bathroom one day, and Ruby had offered to cuddle and rub lotion onto your belly. You had gotten into potential stretch mark territory, and Ruby was determined to keep your belly moisturised, smooth, and mark-free.

You sigh softly as Ruby diligently massages the lotion into your tight, overworked skin, gently tracing kisses over your neck and shoulder. Usually, even after the lotion was applied, she would still admire and caress your belly for a while, whispering to you about how happy she was that you were having her baby, and how big they were getting, but today she simply pecks you on the cheek and pulls away. You turn in time to see her sat on the edge of the bed, bent over the bedside table.

She jumps a little as she hears you roll over, hiding something to her chest, “Oh! Um, babe… there’s… there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while…” She turns slowly, clutching something quite small in her grip, small enough that you can’t even see what it is, her hands clasped around it completely.

You cock your head quizzically, “What is it?”

“Well… We’ve… spent a lot of time together these past few months, and I was thinking… since we have a baby on the way…” She mumbles, eyeing your belly, “Well, I-” She takes a deep breath as she gets up off the bed, “I’m just gonna say it.” She drops to one knee, opening her hands to reveal the ring in its case, “W-will you marry me?”

Your head spins as you try to process the words. Ruby wants to _marry_ you? Tears well up in your eyes. There was only one answer you could give her.

“Y-yes~!”

“Omigosh, thank you~!” Ruby squeals, jumping up onto the bed and throwing her arms around you, kissing you over and over, “Thankyouthankyouthankyou~!”

“Woah there, careful!” You laugh, hugging her back, “Got a passenger in here, remember?”

“W-whoops!” Ruby blushes in embarrassment, letting go and patting your belly, “I’m sorry, baby…” She murmurs to your middle.

And then you feel it. A kick. Not a shift, not a flutter: a real, solid kick. Ruby’s eyes widen. “D-did you feel that…?” She whispers, as if she couldn’t believe her own senses. You nod slowly. Ruby squeals again, “My baby girl’s kicking!”

She strokes your belly more, pressing her face to it and feeling more kicks, buzzing with excitement. You, meanwhile, smile so wide it hurts, so happy to feel your baby growing healthy and strong. Ruby kisses you deeply as the both of you quietly cry with joy, slowly stroking your belly as the baby kicks between you.

After an eternity, she pulls away, sniffling a little before she wipes her face with the back of her hand, wiping yours too. “So, um… wanna put on your engagement ring?” She mumbles. You can’t help but laugh at how sidetracked the two of you had managed to get, but you nod quickly.

“Yes, of course babe.”

You hold out your hand, and Ruby slips it onto your finger, smiling and setting down the case as the two of you start to kiss again, Ruby stroking your belly with one hand while she holds the hand wearing the engagement ring with the other. When the two of you come up for air again, she's gotten that look in her eyes. The one you know far too well.

“I think this calls for a celebration~” Ruby grins. You raise an eyebrow.

“Engagement sex?”

“Yup~” She hums, gently pushing you onto your back as she starts to kiss you again, moaning into your mouth as your tongues dance together. She squeezes and caresses your belly, squealing with joy every time she feels a kick, starting to kiss you all over. You moan as she litters deep kisses over your belly, covering you in wet hickies, and peppers some over your throbbing hard cock, taking it into her mouth and bobbing up and down until you’re gasping.

As soon as she pops it out of her mouth and grins up at you, you know this is going to be one hell of a fuck. “Sit on my face~”

“Oh! Uh, o-okay…” You blush, Ruby giggling and winking at you as she lies back on the bed, chewing her bottom lip as she watches you awkwardly shimmy onto her belly, rock-hard now. Your belly is round, and full - you’re only just beginning your third trimester but you look ready to pop - with a cute little outie belly button. The long seam of your linea nigra traces along the middle and divides your pregnant swell into two swollen hemispheres, packed full of Ruby’s baby. Ruby quickly brings her hands up to caress and stroke it, and you can’t blame her, you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off of this belly either if it was on her.

“Come on baby, don’t be shy~” Ruby purrs, gazing up at you lustfully, “I know you’re my girly Mama now, but I didn’t realize you were such a little sissy~”

You quiver and whine, slightly embarrassed but also incredibly aroused by her teasing.

“Come on babygirl, sit on my face…~”

And with that, you can’t take it anymore, slowly dragging your butt up along her belly, up onto her ample chest until your heavy belly looms over Ruby’s head, your legs crossed together shyly. Ruby continues to stroke and circle your belly, her hands sliding up and down.

“Show me your hooooole…~” She taunts in a singsong voice, kissing your closed thighs as she caresses your swollen middle. You whimper and comply, gingerly spreading your legs, exposing your pregnant anus to her. “Closer, sissy~” She orders, “I wanna kiss your little hole~”

You bite your lip and nod submissively, lifting your butt off her chest and squatting down over her face. Ruby leant her head forward, pulling your butt down towards her by gripping your belly firmly with both hands and dragging you down, making you gasp in surprise and slight protest. Ruby simply giggles, leaning forward and wetly kissing your hole, moaning softly as she feels your balls, shaft, and the underside of your full belly resting over her nose and forehead.

She begins to caress your belly once more, kissing your ass cheeks in turn before kissing your hole again, hard. You whimper and moan, chewing your bottom lip, starting to roll your hips into it. You feel her tongue teasing at your rim, making you gasp, and then push inside, teasing and tonguing you. There’s no way to escape now, as she holds you down by your belly, boring into your sissy hole with her lips and tongue, “Mmmmmmhhhh, you taste soooo gooood babygirl~!” She moans into your hips, panting hotly as she flicks your prostate, making you jerk and groan.

“Mmmmfffff~!” You whimper, Ruby giggling into your hole, kissing it hard and winking at you as you huff and pant at the overwhelming sensations.

“Your moans sound so cute, babe~” She purrs, still stroking your belly with one hand as she reaches round and slaps your ass possessively with the other, her fingers digging into the jiggling flesh. You quiver under her touch, moaning submissively again as she lustily continues to eat you out and squeeze your cheek, making you hers. You can only gasp and squirm, your cock crying as she laps at your most sensitive spot, bringing you closer.

“Mmmmmhh, you are a cute little meal up there…~” Ruby purrs, pulling out of your hole a moment and kissing your thigh, “But I want you in a different position now… Get on your back~”

You nod and comply as quickly as possible in your heavily pregnant state, hefting yourself off of Ruby’s face and shuffling forwards a bit on all fours before turning and lying back against the pillows, leaving yourself completely at her mercy. Ruby rolls onto her front and crawls over, settling at your feet. A hungry, almost predatory glint is in her eyes as she pushes your legs back slowly. Her fingers dig into the substantial meat of your thighs as she spreads you wide, making sure you know you’re her little sissy, exposing your pregnant hole to her. Gazing up at you from between your legs, her eyes burning with lust, Ruby kisses around your hole, your perineum, on your juicy cheeks, your succulent balls, and even the tip of your penis, making you cock your head back and whimper, waiting for her to just get it over with.

With a breathy purr, Ruby dives in, her nose driving into your pent up sack and her tongue penetrating your backdoor, lapping deep and warm and wet, making you whine and gasp. Ruby’s eyes remain on you the whole time over your belly, which she squeezes and circles as she makes a meal out of your hole. “You’re my little pregnant bitch, you know that baby~?” Ruby purrs, kissing your ass cheek as she smirks up at you. You whimper and nod quickly, gasping as she spreads your slutty anus with her fingers, exposing it to her completely as she pants needily, her hard-on bobbing up against her belly. She leans in and laps at it, making you gasp and grunt, “N-nnnghhh~!”  
  
“Going to cum soon, sissy whore~?” Ruby teases, “I barely even touched your cock, and you’re still going to cream yourself. You really are a butt slut~!” She giggles, “You pee like a girl, cum like a girl, and soon you’re even going to give birth to a girl too~ Face it honey, I’ve made you into my little sissy bottom bitch…~ So cum for me, sissy, cum like a good girl for Mama…~”

She dives back in, her eyes closed as she fiercely eats you out, making you give in and cry out. She bathes your prostate in her saliva, setting your core on fire until you’re whimpering and jerking your hips up to meet her face, eagerly chasing your sissygasm. Ruby giggles between laps, pulling her tongue out occasionally to kiss you hungrily on your perineum and around your hole, and looks up at you again, rewarding you for your efforts. She bores her tongue deep into your hole, lapping with an ungodly speed that makes you quiver and buck and start to jizz weakly onto your heaving underbelly, mewling and panting.

“Ohhhgod~! Oooooohhh~! I-I’m cumming~!” You whine, looking down at her in disbelief as she tongues you all the way through your orgasm, finally pulling her tongue out as you flop back in exhaustion and begin to wind down, pecking your backdoor and purring hungrily as you feebly moan from the added jolt of stimulation. “ _Good girl…~_ ” She whispers, leaning over your dominated body and pecking you on the cheek, leaving your mess on yourself. She pulls back and sat on her haunches, letting you sit up slowly and difficultly, groaning quietly, your cock still dripping cum gently.

“Mmm, that was cute, but Mama’s still not satisfied~” Ruby smirks, parting her knees to show off her throbbing length in all its glory, “Turn around and get on your hands and knees - I wanna fuck that cute sissy butt~” She giggles.

“Please, I just came~!” You beg desperately, shaking your head, “I-I’m still sensitive, it’ll hurt…“

“I don’t care.” Ruby replies matter-of-factly, “I’m rock-hard, I’m horny as hell. I need your hole, and I need it now, so you’re going to give it to me. Understand?”

You whimper a little before caving in, nodding weakly, “...Y-yes, Mama.”

“Good girl. You’re an obedient little slut, aren’t you~?” Ruby quirks, “Turn around~”

You slowly do so, still sat on your knees, and turn your head to look back at Ruby submissively, worrying your bottom lip in anticipation.

“Show me your butt~”

You drop onto your hands and knees, raising your ass into the air, showing off your juicy round cheeks, your soft dripping cock hanging beneath, forgotten. Your heavy belly also hangs beneath you, behind your limp sissy dick.

“Shake it~” Ruby commands, biting her bottom lip.

“W-what?”  
  
“Shake. It. I wanna see that cute bubble butt jiggle~” She hums, palming her crotch a little. You blush, but don’t protest further, beginning to wiggle your hips from side to side, your meaty cheeks and soft little pecker jiggling back and forth to Ruby’s delight.

“Mmmmmhhh~!” She purrs in approval, watching the display with heavy-lidded eyes, “Moan for me~”

“B-but, I-I-”  
  
“Moan!” Ruby cuts in, leaving no room for argument, “Keep shaking.”

“A-aaaah…” You mumble weakly in embarrassment, continuing to shake your ample tush at her. Ruby simply rolls her eyes.

“I know you can do better than that, you didn’t have any problem doing it earlier. Louder!”

“O-oooohhh…~” You moan breathily, trying to put on a cute expression as you wag your ass.

“Better…” Ruby drawls, reaching out and spanking you, making you gasp and your cheeks wobble more, “Again.”

“Nnnfffff…~” You purr, eying Ruby’s rigid throbbing member, as she begins to stroke herself. Ruby smirks with approval, wetting her palm with precum as it begins to stream from the tip of her cock.

“You want this hard dick, sissy~?”

“Ooooohhh, yeahhhh~!” You whine, dipping your head down and raising your ass higher as you start to get into it, showing off your huge round belly more, letting your sissy dick and balls hang down beneath your hole as you jiggle your butt.

“Mmmm… good girl…~” Ruby croons, eying your hole lustily as she strokes herself, “Beg for it~”

“Please, Mama~! I want that big hard cock soooo bad~! Mmmmnnnn, pleeeease fuck me in my pregnant sissy ass~!”

“Ffffuuuuck, yeeeees~!” Ruby growls, spanking your ass again hard on both cheeks as she jerks herself off, making you gasp and flinch, “Gonna fill that cute little hole with cum all over again~!” She purrs, leaning forward and kissing your red, smarting cheeks, making your breath hitch in discomfort, before kneeling up and fiddling with her thick pole, lining her cock up with your tight anus.

After a moment, she’s lined herself up properly, her length gripped firmly in her right hand, and begins to prod the head of her shaft against your winking, slightly aching ring, tucked away between your juicy buns. Ruby sighs in bliss as she gently rubs and teases the sensitive head of her cock against your hole, leaking precum all over it, making you whimper submissively, “Mmmmhhh… I’m always a little surprised by just how _tight_ you are~” She teases, leaning in a little to whisper into your ear, “ _I_ _hope you don’t have too much trouble pushing my baby out~_ ”

You shudder and groan at that, gripping the bedsheets tightly as Ruby starts to slowly push into your hole, throwing her head back and moaning deeply as your tight walls clamp around her throbbing member, filling you to the brim with warmth. You whimper as she slides over your still-too-sensitive prostate, feeling sore and achy from cumming not too long ago, but Ruby simply giggles and tousles your hair, pushing in deeper.

“Mmmmmffff… Sooooooo good…~” Ruby purrs, slowly leaning over you as she enters you, the noticeable weight of what you realize must be her breasts settling onto your back as she snuggles up against you. She wraps her arms around your belly, clinging to you from behind as she nestles all the way inside you, her smooth balls tapping softly against yours. You groan, dropping your head down in submission and pained bliss until your forehead touches the mattress. You can feel her nipples harden against your back as she kisses along your neck, caressing your baby-filled belly and moaning quietly in contentment, before she begins to pull her hips back.

“Oooouuuuffffhhh~!” You whimper, quivering as Ruby slid back over your aching prostate, looking back behind you with begging eyes. But there’s no sympathy from Ruby, just hunger and lust as she nibbles your earlobe and moans breathily onto your cheek as she pulls out, before shoving back in abruptly, her lap clapping against your ass and making you yelp, gripping the sheets tighter.

“Awwww, was that too much in one go for my sensitive little sissy~?” Ruby teases, giggling, “There’s more where that came from, baby…~” She purrs, hungrily smooching along your neck and shoulders as she starts to slowly but forcefully pump her hips. A piston of white-hot discomfort forcing through your core over and over, even as she lovingly caresses your swollen middle, your daughter beginning to kick and squirm from all the disruption. You bite into the sheets, trying to bear the sweet torture.

“Mmmmmhhhhh, oooohhh, oohhhh, hooooo~! A-aaaaahhhnnnn~!” Ruby cries out, stroking your belly more eagerly as the baby becomes more active, “M-my baby really wants to c-come out, huh~? Hhhhhhffffnnn~! J-just a few more months now…~” She purrs, tossing her long red hair to one side as she starts to pound you faster. You grit your teeth harder and grip the sheets, the sensation unbearable.

“P-please cum…” You beg, “Please cum soon, m-my prostate is so sore! You’re hurting me!”

Ruby giggles and kisses your neck again, moaning deliberately into your ear as she fucks you possessively, “I know… but, well, you just feel so amazing… I think I’m going to savor this a little longer…~” She teases, slowing her thrusts down and beginning to instead grind and roll her length inside you, squeezing and sliding more over your poor prostate.

“N-noooo!” You whine, panting in vain as Ruby continues to overstimulate you, squishing her tits up against your back as she slid in and out of your butt, cooing and gasping in bliss with her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip.

“Oh gosh, oooohhh~! Ugghh, y-yeah, your sissy hole’s gonna make me cum~!” She pants through her teeth, gripping your underbelly possessively and kissing your shoulder. You moan in weak protest as she starts to thrust faster and faster and harder again, knocking at your cervix and stimulating your prostate with each thrust, bringing you embarrassingly close to a second sissygasm despite being completely flaccid from how uncomfortable you feel.

“Mmmmhhhhhh~! UUUUGHH~! Feels like you’re close too~!” Ruby breathes, feeling the telltale signs of your hole squeezing her tighter, “Let’s cum together then, my little sissy slut~! Come on, cum for me~! MMMMFFFFF~! HHHHOOOOO~! HHHAAAAAAAAA, FUCK~! _FUCK~!_ ” She squeals, slamming into you as hard as she can and emptying her balls into your slutty anus. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you gasp and cock your head back, your soft member cumming a second time handsfree onto the bed as your hole greedily wrings Ruby’s thick pole of cum. “Oooouuuggghhh, hhhhhhhhhggghhh~!” You groan. It hurts to cum a second time like this, but it also feels so good in the way that an itch had finally been scratched after Ruby had teased you for so long.

“Mmmmmhhhh…~ Good girl~” Ruby coos, pecking you on the top of your head as she gently pulls out of your raw ass, some of her cum slowly seeping out. You groan and nearly collapse on the bed, Ruby happily snuggling up to you from behind. "Thank you baby, you're always soooo good…~" She murmurs happily, stroking your belly and kissing your cheek and hair softly.

You pant and gasp deeply, trying to get your breath back, your head still swimming from the intense session.

"You okay?" Ruby whispers by your ear, her whole demeanor suddenly switched, "I didn't go too far, did I?"

You shake your head quickly, looking back at her and meeting her concern with a weak smile, "N-no, it was good. It hurt, but... that was amazing. I've never felt that... dominated, before. I loved it."

"Really?" She asks quietly, caressing your belly from behind as she holds you close.

"Really really." You nod gently, to Ruby's soft hum of happiness and relief.

"I'll be sure to do that more often from now on then~" She purrs, pecking you on the cheek.

"Not too often, though, yeah? I wasn't kidding when I said that hurt..." You chuckle softly, rubbing your backside and softly mouthing "ow". Ruby giggles along with you.

"I solemnly swear that if I ever go too far, I'll bottom for a week. And you can make me eat my own loads... You little perv."

"Hah, deal." You grin, kissing her gently, "I love you Ruby."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Ruby smiles, returning your kiss. You can feel yourself starting to drift off, and so you just let it happen, relaxing back into Ruby's warm, pillowy embrace, as she caresses your heavy baby bump.


	3. Baby Time

You and Ruby were quick to get married after her proposal, wanting to be official before the baby came, which was just as well: as you progressed through your third trimester, you became practically bedridden (it had actually put a bit of a damper on your honeymoon plans). If you’d waited any longer, you doubted you would’ve been able to make it through the ceremony at all. Your belly was so heavy, and the strain it put on your back was something else. Not to mention that getting out of bed was like a seal trying to flop onto dry land.

Thankfully, Ruby was there whenever you needed to nip out for a bathroom break - pretty much the only reason you got up anymore. Everything else Ruby would bring to you: food, water, and of course a lot of belly rubs and sex. There wasn’t much else to life when all you did all day was pingpong between needing to pee and needing to fuck, and Ruby was more than happy to oblige.

You began to feel the onset of labor early one morning as you awoke. Even as Ruby helped you shift positions and walk around, the contractions wouldn’t go away until they felt like it, and they were coming regularly - still far apart, but regularly. As Ruby made you breakfast, you called your midwife - a young woman named Claire - who advised you to come to the birthing centre either after your water broke, or when your contractions were four minutes apart, lasted at least a minute each, and had progressed this way for an hour.

They’re far from unbearable yet, something like a bad case of backache, but it’s still enough to make you grunt a little each time they come along. You’re in the middle of dealing with one just as Ruby returns to the bedroom with your breakfast on a tray. When she sees your discomfort, she’s quick to set it down and rush to your side, massaging your lower back and murmuring softly into your ear as she kisses your cheek, “It’s okay Mama, just breathe… good girl, that’s it…” She smirks softly as she says it. She seems to get the same thrill from calling you “good girl” as you get from hearing it. You smile gratefully back at her, breathing deeply through the pain.

“Nnnhhh, c-can we try and run a bath after I finish breakfast?” You ask as the contraction subsides, “I haven’t washed in a while anyway, and the water might help.”

“Of course~” Ruby smiles, pecking you on the cheek, “I can go start running it now so it’s ready by the time you’re done.”

“You’re an angel, Ruby.”

“I try~” She giggles, kissing you again, before getting to her feet and heading off to the bathroom to get everything ready.

You wolf down breakfast as quickly as possible - you know you’ll need the strength. You’re already finished when Ruby comes back in to let you know that the bath is ready, and she can’t help but smile at your appetite. As usual, Ruby helps pull you up to your feet, and the pair of you slowly waddle to the bathroom. The baby had dropped a couple weeks ago, and she feels heavier than ever in your pelvis as the contractions ebb and flow, widening your stance considerably as you waddle along.

Again, with Ruby’s help, you settle into the tub, and slowly wash up. You soak a little while longer after that, the warm water indeed helping with the pain, while Ruby keeps track of the duration and time apart of each contraction. By the time Ruby helps haul you out of the bath, they’re about 20 minutes apart, and last about 25 seconds each. You dry off, and waddle back to the bedroom to watch some TV while you wait. You know first labors can take a while.

Ruby stays by your side as much as she can, rubbing your back to soothe the pain and admiring how hard your belly gets through each contraction. Every so often, she encourages you to walk around a little with her to help bring the baby down, which you agree is probably a good idea, even if you feel like a bloated penguin while doing so. She also goes to the effort of bringing you water and snacks to keep your strength up, even as your appetite starts to dwindle. Regardless, you know you’ll need it.

As evening sets in, your contractions get even more intense, and you’re panting heavily through the pain. They’d now gotten down to about four minutes apart, and Ruby is buzzing around getting things ready for when you would have to go, checking in on you periodically to make sure you’re doing okay. You’re sitting on the bed buck naked with a plastic sheet under you at this point, in case your waters decide to break, groaning through a particularly bad one. Ruby comes over and hugs you to her chest to comfort you, stroking your back and your hair, “Doing so well Mama, you’re so strong…”

“Oh God, ggghhhnnnn…!” You whimper.

“I know babe, I know…” Ruby soothes, kissing the top of your head, “Just remember why you’re doing this. This is for our baby, okay? We get to meet our daughter at the end of this.”

You can only nod weakly, gripping her tightly as you moan and pant through the pain. The hour passes by unbearably slowly, but eventually it does, and you call Claire again to tell her that the contractions are four minutes apart and that you’re on your way. Then Ruby helps you get dressed at last: a beautiful pure white maternity gown with tight little lacy panties that grip your now round and jiggly backside and hug your package too. You feel overheated and uncomfortable, but the fabric is breathable, and you have to admit you look pretty cute in it with your heavy round belly, and the long hair that Ruby had made you grow out. “Mama should look her best for her big day~” Ruby smiles.

Not long after, Ruby helps you limp into the passenger seat of the already packed car, and speeds off to the birthing center. Fortunately the traffic is light, and you make it in good time.

As soon as you arrive, you’re quickly ushered to your own birthing suite, where Claire is already gloved-up and waiting for you, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. “Looking very pretty today.” She comments, smiling.

“My wife’s idea.” You blush softly.

“It’s a shame we’re going to have to take all of that off, to be honest.” Claire sighs, “Don’t want baby’s head to get stuck behind a cute pair of panties, do we?”

You nod a little, biting your lip, “I guess not.”

You soon strip out of your dress and panties, and slip into a hospital gown, laying back on an exam table with your legs spread to expose your hole.

“Now, I’m just going to insert my fingers into your anus, here, to check the dilation of your cervix. You’ll feel some pressure down here, and it might be a little cold as well, since I’m going to lubricate my fingers first.” Claire explains. You nod in acknowledgement, blushing slightly as you realise that this isn’t unlike what Ruby had done to you many times before. This isn’t lost on her either as she holds your hand, smirking subtly your way.

You feel the midwife’s gloved fingers gently begin to press inside, your breath hitching as they ghost over your prostate. You blush harder at that, unable to stop yourself from letting out a few little gasps that only made it worse. You whimper and turn your face away, trying not to meet her eyes.

“No need to feel embarrassed, this is an erogenous zone for men after all.” Claire reminds you, though the slight quirk at the corner of her mouth seemed to indicate that she didn’t mind your reaction for another reason.

And so she presses deeper, deeper and deeper still. Her fingers certainly aren’t the largest thing that’s been inside you, so that isn’t a problem, but the sensations still make you grip Ruby’s hand tightly.

“You seem to have given your husband a lot of attention down here lately, Ruby. He’s already nice and open.” Claire murmurs with a slight glint in her eye as she probes you further, “That will certainly help him later.”

You quiver a little, finally feeling Claire’s fingers brushing up against your cervix. Claire hums a moment in thought as she feels around up there, before smiling brightly at the two of you, gently slipping her fingers back out, “4cm! You’re officially in established labor.”

“You hear that, hun~?” Ruby breathes into your ear, “You’re soooo close now.”

You smile softly, pecking her on the lips.

“I’m just going to check the baby’s heart now, will only take a second.” Claire says, pressing the wand of the heart monitor to your belly, “That looks fine. I’ll be checking your dilation and the baby’s heart every so often, but you’re more than welcome to move around and use all the equipment here in between. We’ve got a birth pool, birthing ball, birth stool, there’s a bed over there of course. Whatever you need.”

“I think I want to use the birthing ball for a while.” You decide.

“Alright,” Claire nods, “Let’s help you up, then.”

With that, she and Ruby help you to your feet, and you waddle over the birthing ball, carefully lowering down onto it and beginning to roll your hips in slow circles, occasionally slowly and gently bouncing yourself on the ball. As the next contraction begins, you breathe slowly, Ruby sitting beside you on a stool and squeezing your hand reassuringly. The motions are soothing, and it feels like it’s bringing the baby down a little faster.

As you moan and roll your hips, squeezing her hand tightly, you can see Ruby smiling softly, clearly overjoyed that the two of you are so close to meeting your baby. She leans over, starting to kiss you deeply as you whimper and huff quietly through your nose, wrapping her free arm around you and stroking your back as you kiss and sway together. You lock lips for a long time, getting deeper and more intimate with each passing moment. You moan quietly in slight relief, enjoying the now familiar feeling of kissing your sweet wife, caressing her cheek gently as you do. Claire simply smiles and lets you have your moment.

Occasionally, you get up with Ruby’s help and slowly waddle around again, the head pressing down into your pelvis like a huge bowling ball. You groan softly at the pressure alone, stopping every so often to wrap your arms around Ruby and lean into her, nestling your face in her ample chest as you moan and sway through the contraction.

“Doing so well baby, nice and easy. Remember your breathing, in through the nose, out through the mouth, calm and slow…” Ruby murmurs, stroking your hair as you whimper quietly through the pain.

“There’s so much pressure!” You whine, burying your face deeper into her cleavage, taking some comfort in her warmth and familiar smell.

“I know hun, I know…” Ruby sighs in sympathy, kissing the top of your head, “Doing so well.”

“Uggghhh! It’s getting worse! Hoo, hoo, hoo!” You pant, feeling the pressure reach an unbearable crescendo, “I-I feel like I’m gonna pop! Ghhhaaaaaa!!” You cry, feeling a rush of fluids run through you, splashing down between your legs and soaking your thighs and lower gown.

“Ope! There’s your water!” Claire chirps, “Getting very close now, Mama. Let’s get you back on the table so I can see how you’re doing.”

You decide to just shed your gown, since it had been ruined by your waters anyway, and lie back very naked on the exam table, your legs spread out wide. You blush as Claire notices your slight hard-on, only smirking in acknowledgement before slipping her fingers back inside to check you.

“6cm! So close to transition now!” Claire beams, making every little milestone feel like a triumph in itself. You can’t help but smile weakly at her enthusiasm.

You’re tiring out, and decide to just lie on your side on the bed for the time being to ease some of the pressure in your pelvis, and wait to see how you feel when transition hits. Ruby cuddles and soothes you as the contractions intensify, while Claire keeps her distance for the sake of your privacy, only stepping in when you and your baby need to be checked up on.

Your deep breaths become more rapid and desperate as the contractions turn particularly nasty, groaning and gripping Ruby tightly, “Hhhhhhfffffuuuuuuck, this suuuuuucks!” You whimper, squeezing your eyes shut.

“I know baby, but you’re doing a great job… such a good job, good girl…” She reassures, caressing your hair and your back.

“How did I let you talk me into a natural birth?” You moan, huffing rapidly as the pain peaks, “Could really do with that fucking epidural right now, nnnggghhh!”

“Aw, babe, it’s gonna be okay… this’ll pass… just think about holding your baby, okay?”

“She’s right, you’ve probably entered transition now, this is the worst of it.” Claire supplies.

“Ough, yeah, great, that makes me feel so much better!” You grunt, gritting your teeth and panting through your nose as the pain eases off again, “Fuck… I wanna get in the pool for the next one. No way I’m having another one of those raw.”

“Of course babe.” Ruby smiles, letting you go as you roll onto your back, and helping you sit up some. Claire approaches the foot of the bed, and you reflexively spread your legs, barely even registering it at this point. You hardly notice as Claire smirks slightly at this, “Alright, let’s check to see if you’re really in transition here…” She muses, gently slipping her gloved fingers inside you once more.

Your breath hitches softly, but you’ve mostly gotten used to the sensation, trying not to meet Clare’s admittedly pretty eyes as she probes your hole, “7, maybe even 8cm!” Claire cheers, slowly removing her fingers, “You’re progressing beautifully - you’ll be pushing before you know it.”

“I wanna push now!” You grump, pouting. You haven’t felt the urge, yet, but at this point you would rather be pushing and straining just so that you could do something instead of lying on your side in pain. Ruby fails to suppress a giggle, and pecks you on the cheek, “You’re so cute when you’re mad~”

“Stop iiiit!” You whine.

“You know you love it, _Mama~_ ” She teases, making you shudder, “C’mon, let’s help you up.”

You shuffle up to the edge of the bed so your legs are dangling off the side, and hold out your hands. Ruby and Claire take one each to help to pull you up to a stand, Ruby supporting you and stroking your back as you waddle over to the birth pool. You’re thankful that you’d shed that gown now, as you’ve gotten so hot. With Ruby’s help, you gently lower into the pool, and immediately sigh and moan in ecstasy at the soothing feeling of the warm water on your aching cramped belly muscles, “Ohhh, God, this really feels so much better… Why didn’t I do this again sooner?” You wonder aloud, relaxing back into the water.

Ruby sits at the edge of the pool behind you, soothingly massaging your shoulders and whispering encouragements into your ear as contractions begin to wash over you again, a little duller but still intense, Claire keeping an eye on your dilation. You try to keep your breathing slow and steady, but with each contraction it gets more and more difficult. You voice this to Claire, and she recommends you start a different breathing pattern through contractions, “Hee hee, hoo, hee hee, hoo. Just like that, okay? C’mon Mama, do it with me: hee hee, hoo.”

“Hee hee, hoo… Hee hee, hoo… Hee hee- UUGGHH! Hhhhnnnaaa, ow!” You groan, clutching your belly tighter, “I need to push!” You whine. As of a few contractions ago, you’d started feeling _really_ pushy. Unfortunately, your cervix disagreed.

“You need to _wait_ ,” Claire chides, tutting softly, “If you start pushing too early, you’ll only tire yourself out and not get that baby anywhere, trust me. I know it’s hard, but you need to focus on your breathing and try _not_ to push, okay?”

You whimper, but nod slowly.

“Good girl.” She praises, the corner of her mouth twitching a moment.

“Here comes another one!” You moan, shifting a little and cocking your head back into Ruby’s ample chest, her bosom acting as a pillow.

“You can do it baby, breathe for me…” She soothes, massaging your shoulders gently. You whine and huff through your nose a moment, before trying to go back to that quicker transition breathing.

“Hee hee, hoo, hee hee, hoo, hhhuuuggghh! I can’t do this!” You cry in frustration, turning your head away and squeezing your eyes shut like you’re hiding from the pain, feeling the head press down unbearably into your core as your back cramps horribly, “Aaaaaannnggghhh!”

“You _can_ do this, you’re progressing just how you should be.” Claire urges, “Just a little longer and you’ll be able to push.”

“F-fuuuuck!” You sob, gripping Ruby’s hand tightly and squeezing for dear life, “Your baby’s hurting me!”

“I know, I know, I’m so sorry sweetheart… If we ever try for kids again, I’ll carry the next ones, okay?” Ruby whispers - gazing down at you and locking eyes as you whimper and struggle to bring her baby into the world - pecking your cheek. It does little to comfort you here and now, struggling through it, but you appreciate the sentiment.

“I wanna get out of the tub.” You huff, “Too hot.”

“Okay, whatever you need sweetheart…” Ruby murmurs supportively, helping you up to your feet, the water cascading down your noticeably motherly curves as you break the surface. You step gingerly out of the tub, the water dripping heavily down your body, while Claire rubs you down quickly with a towel so you aren’t soaking wet, Ruby letting you lean on her and moan into her shoulder, “Doing so well Mama…”

“Oooouuuuhhhh… I just wanna puuuuush…”

“You’re nearly there now.” Claire reassures you, patting your shoulder, “Where do you want to go? It’ll probably be where you start pushing, with how you’re progressing, so just keep that in mind.”

“Bed.” You grunt curtly, breathing heavily through your nose as another pain grips you. Claire nods gently, her and Ruby helping you shuffle along to the bed, with the head heavy in your cervix. You gently settle onto it, propping yourself up a little against the pillows behind so that you aren’t lying entirely on your back, and pull your legs back wide. Once again, Claire gently slides her gloved fingers inside, feeling around.

“Please tell me I can push…” You beg desperately.

“You’re at a 10,” Claire smiles, nodding, “You can start pushing on your next contraction.”

“Oh thank God…” You sigh, flopping your head back in relief. Ruby is positively beaming at the news. You look over to her beautiful face lazily, smiling weakly, “She’s nearly here…”

“I know…” She whispers, barely able to contain her excitement, “You’re gonna do amazing, Mama.”

You nod a little and smile in thanks, before your breath hitches as the pressure and cramping return, along with the now-familiar, fierce urge to push.

“Is it coming?” Claire asks, seeing you tense up.

“Y-yep!” You grunt, pulling your legs a little wider.

“Okay Mama, I want you to breathe in nice and deep, tuck your head down, and just force all that air down into your bottom,” Claire instructs, settling down between your legs to keep track of your progress. You slowly suck your breath in, your chest swelling up with strength.

“That’s it, nice big breath…” Claire encourages, “Aaaaand, push! Push down into your bottom!”

“Ooooouuuuggghhhhh!” You grunt, your face tensing up as you bear down for the first time. The pressure is unlike anything you’ve ever felt before, like you’re trying to pass a watermelon. You’d heard women describe the sensation as like taking a massive crap, but you imagine it hits even closer to home for you when the baby is literally coming out of your ass, “Owwww! Hhhaaaa, hhhaaaa, sh-she feels so big!” You whimper, suddenly afraid, your eyes growing large. Surely something this big wouldn’t ever be able to come out of you. You’d barely felt her shift at all, and you’d pushed so hard!

“I know, Mama, it feels like a lot, but you’re ready.” Claire urges, squeezing your knee reassuringly, “Your hole is big enough for this baby to come out, okay? You’re safe, you can do this, you can get your baby out. Now come on, push again.”

You nod weakly, pursing your lips and taking a cleansing breath, before breathing in again and holding it, forcing it down, “Nnnnnnnn! Gggghhhhaaaaa! Ffffuck! It hurts!” You cry, recoiling a little, compelled to spread your knees even wider to let the huge mass shifting into your canal pass through, stretching your little hole more than it ever has before.

“I know it hurts, I know…” Claire sighs sympathetically, “But you need to keep all that air down there when you push. When you’re crying out like that, you’re wasting all that precious air - that’s where the strength comes from. Let’s try that one more time, before this contraction finishes, okay? One more push. Let’s just hold your legs back for you so you can give your arms a break.”

“O-okay…” You whimper, breathing heavily with your lips pursed together, your chest rising and falling with your heavy belly. Meanwhile, Claire and Ruby each take one of your thighs in both hands and push your legs back even wider than before, letting you relax your arms while still keeping your passage held open for your baby.

“Alright, here we go again: deep breath in… hold it…. Push!”

You grimace as you start to push again, your legs spread out wide and trying to make as little noise as possible, trying to force all the air and effort downwards, the pressure and stretching immense.

“That’s it, perfect! Keep going just like that! Pushpushpushpushpush!”

You wince softly as you keep pushing down hard into your bottom, feeling the head slowly inching into your canal, painfully stretching your hole wider than you can stand. For a moment, you find yourself wondering how you got here, lying on your back in a hospital bed, your legs being held back for you, going through one of the most painful, and yet beautiful and miraculous experiences in the world. And then, through wincing, half closed eyes, you look back to Ruby: your gorgeous, perfect wife, sat by your side with an expression of mixed apprehension and joy. The woman who had made you this way, had made you carry this baby to term. The baby that's forcing you wide open right now. And you realize that you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“NNNNHHHHAAAA!!” You cry out again and stop pushing, collapsing back in exhaustion as the contraction subsides, your chest and ample belly rising and falling heavily as you try to get your breath back, feeling so sore already, “Ohhhh God, fuck, that was intense…” You whimper.

“It is very intense.” Claire agrees, “But you’re doing so well, you’re getting better at it with each and every push.”

“I’m _so proud_ of you, baby…” Ruby adds, her eyes filled with genuine adoration, taking your hand and squeezing it softly, “You’re so strong. I believe in you, okay?”

You nod weakly, your heart buzzing with warmth as you squeeze her hand back and smile, panting softly as you get your moment of rest, “Th-thank you… thank you for supporting me…”

“Of course. I’m going to be here with you the whole way.” Ruby reassures, pecking you on the cheek and stroking your shoulder, “I love you so much.”

“Love you too.”

Your heartfelt moment is interrupted by the sensation of another contraction coming, and you groan as you feel it rearing up again, “Oooouuuhhh, h-here it comes…” You huff, taking in some deep breaths through pursed lips as you squeeze Ruby’s hand tighter.

“Alright.” Claire nods, pushing your thighs apart again with her gloved hands, and gently lifting your feet up into the stirrups at the side of the bed, so that she, Ruby, or you won’t have to keep spreading you out wide for each push, “Breathe for your daughter, just like that, good girl… Now, I’m going to give you a focal point to push on this time, okay? I’m going to insert my fingers here into your anus, just inside, against your prostate…” She murmurs, keeping steady eye contact with you as she gently pushes her gloved fingers inside and makes you tense up a little and grunt, “There we go… Now, when you push, I want you to push here, where you feel my fingers. Push my fingers out, okay?”

You nod gently, gazing back up into her gorgeous blue eyes. You can feel it, that slight pressure, and it’s somewhat comforting to have an actual direction to push towards as opposed to a vague and general “downwards”.

“Okay. Time to push. Here we go, push my fingers out Mama.”

You nod weakly again, sucking in a deep breath, before pushing down into your bottom, trying to push Claire’s gloved fingers out as hard as you can, internalizing your breath and turning it into pure pushing strength, squeezing Ruby’s hand until you worried you’d crush it.

“Yes!” Claire beams, feeling your efforts against her fingers, now being directed into the right place, “That’s so much better, lovely pushing! Can you feel her coming down a little more easily?”

As a matter of fact, you can. The head is still huge and unbearable in your canal, stretching you out hugely, but you can feel it steadily sliding down with your efforts. You nod tersely in response, squeezing your eyes shut as you continue to fiercely bear down, the head slowly but surely entering your birth canal.

“Good job, hun~” Ruby praises, pecking your cheek as you push, squeezing your hand back comfortingly and stroking your shoulder.

“Come on Mama, that’s great, but give me a little more, if you can. Harder.” Claire encourages, smiling softly as you push down onto her fingers. You whimper softly, but comply, sucking in another breath and pushing down once more, harder. The spreading and burning is unimaginable, but you push through it, trying to keep quiet and focus all your effort down.

“Good… Harder…” Claire murmurs, nodding slowly. You look up at her in pained and shocked disbelief, your eyes wide. You stop a moment to gasp and breathe deeply, not having the strength to speak. She wants _more?_

“I know it’s hard, but this is a big girl, hun, at least 11 pounds if I had to guess. If we’re not pushing harder, I’m afraid we’re going to be here for a pretty long time, and we don’t want that, right? So come on, sweetie.” She smiles, patting your knee, “Push harder.”

You whine quietly in protest, your lips pressing into a thin pouty line, but you know she’s the expert here, so you do as you’re told. Deep breath, hold it, push even harder. The stretching is so intense, you can’t help but wince a little, letting some of your strength escape.

“Thaaaat’s it… little bit more…” Claire whispers encouragingly, still pressing her fingers gently against your prostate.

“Mmmfff! Nnnnn…!”

“Harder… harder… push harder!” Claire urges sternly. You try, you really do, the feeling becoming more painful and the stretch more rapid with each increase in strength, your baby filling you so much, a mass between your legs unlike anything you’d ever felt before. But even still, you keep quiet, pushing silently and strongly like you’d been told to. But on that last urge, that last extra strong push, the pain becomes too much to bear.

“A-AAAAAAHHHHH, UUUHHHFFFF!! I-I CAN’T!” You cry, letting go of the push and crumpling in defeat, huffing your breath out wastefully, squandering the rest of your push. You whimper and start to sob pitifully, the pain of the contraction still washing over your belly and lower back, but with no strength or will left to do anything about it.

“Aww, I’m sorry hun… That’s okay, you’re alright, just try and rest until the next contraction comes along, okay?” Claire sighs sympathetically, patting your knee again, “That was such great pushing: your baby’s getting close to your entrance now. If you keep this up, you should be crowning in no time.” She smiles, slipping her fingers gently out of you.

You whine quietly and nod, feeling the baby down deep in your pelvis. You can practically feel her head knocking at your exit already, the pressure at your tight ring immense, gently bulging it out.

“Well done…~” Ruby whispers in your ear, leaning over to kiss you softly, wiping the tears away from your cheeks, “Soooo proud of you, babe. Doing such a good job. This is aaaaall gonna be worth it soon.”

“Th-thanks…” You sniffle, smiling weakly, feeling the contraction subside.

“No problem~” Ruby beams at you. You lie back and pant deeply, just closing your eyes to try and get some rest.

“Getting tired?” Ruby murmurs quietly in concern.

“Oh, God, you have no idea…” You chuckle dryly, “But you’re right, it’s… it’s gonna be worth it, once she’s here…” You can't help but tiredly recall that the two of you had never been able to decide on a name, but you’re in no position to consider it now.

“It is.” Ruby agrees, nodding and kissing you on the forehead, “Can’t wait.”

“Me neither. Can’t wait till this sucker is out of me.” You joke, smirking softly, causing Ruby to giggle and kiss you again. As if on cue, you feel the next contraction starting to build.

“Hooouuuu… speaking of…” You pant, sitting up a little again, breathing deeply as you prepare to start pushing once more.

“Alright, here we go Mama. You know what to do.” Claire smiles, gently slipping her fingers back into your entrance, “Whenever you’re ready.”

You breathe deeply, your heavy, round belly rising and falling with each breath, before you suck in a big one, forcing it down onto Claire’s fingers as hard as you can.

“Good girl, you’ve got it, push push push!”

“Hhhhhhmmmmm~! Oooooouuuuurrrgggghh, hhhnnn, hhhaaa, hhhaaa, fuck, s-sorry…” You whimper, knowing that you’re sabotaging your pushing efforts by making so much noise.

“It’s okay hun.” Claire soothes, smiling, “This is where it really starts to hurt, so don’t worry if you’re making some noise, just do your best to get as much of that breath down into your bottom as you can, okay?”

“O-okay… hoooo... hoooooooo!” You nod gently, breathing in again for another push, “Hhhhnnnnggghhhh! OH!” You cry, feeling something new, an intense sensation unlike the simple stinging and stretching from before, “W-what’s that!?”

“You’re okay, it’s okay, just breathe.” Claire murmurs softly, stroking your thigh as she holds the fingers of her other hand inside you, “Baby’s starting to put pressure on your prostate now, that’s all that is. That means she’s very close to crowning.” She smiles, “Come on, push again.”

“You can do it, babe…” Ruby murmurs by your ear, “Baby’s so close…”

You nod tersely in thanks, gathering your strength once more, and pushing, “Hhhhnnnnhhhh~! Mmmmmmnnnnnnnnaaaaa~! Ow! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, GGGGHHNNNN~!”

“Good girl, there you go, that’s the way…”

“Oh fuck! She’s coming down, she’s coming down! RRRRNNNNGGGHHH~!” You cry, feeling the head slowly, unbearably, slide further and further onto your prostate, applying so much pressure that you don’t know if you’re going to cum, or break, or both. You blow air forcefully out of your pursed lips as you try to work through it, “Hooooo! Hooooo! Hooo! Hee hee, hoooo!”

“I know it’s intense, Mama, but push through it, okay? I can feel her head pressing against my fingers now. You’re bulging beautifully, so close to a crown…” Claire encourages, gently sliding her fingers back and forth along the bottom of your hole to help stretch you open a little, making you whimper and gasp, “Come on, push again.”

You nod quickly, tucking in your chin, “Nnnnngggghhhhh! Hoohoohoohoo!”

“Yes, goooood giiiiirl! I can see a little bit of the head, it’s not crowning just yet, but it’s very close.” Claire smiles up at you as you whimper and let go of the push again with a huff of air.

“Omigosh! Can I see!?” Ruby cries excitedly.

“Of course.” Claire chuckles, “Just come around and stand next to me and you’ll see it.”

Ruby squeals with delight, clapping her hands together and pecking you quickly on the cheek, “Doing great babe~” She whispers quickly, getting up from beside you on the bed and heading around it to stand beside Claire, gazing down between your legs. Claire promptly shifts a little to the side and focuses a bright hot light down onto your hole to make it a little more clear for Ruby. Sure enough, behind where Claire’s two gloved fingers are inserted into you, gently pulling down on your rim as she works to stretch you, a tiny peep of the baby’s head can be seen sitting back a little inside your gently bulging hole.

“Ohhhhh! Yes! I see it!” Ruby gasps, clasping her hands together, “Awww! She’s got my hair, babe! I can see baby’s red hair!”

You can't help but smile a little, despite the pain - Ruby’s enthusiasm is infectious. But you don't have much time to enjoy it as the next contraction begins, and Claire is all business, quickly bringing you back on task, “Alright, hun, here it comes again, let's try another push, okay? Deep breath… and… push hard! Push push push push!”

You groan, bearing down again into your bottom as hard as you can, Ruby watching in silent awe as the baby slowly slides down closer and closer to the entrance of your hole. Claire gently slides her fingers from one side to another along the inside of your rim to stretch you more open, the lube on her fingers making a soft schlicking sound as she does. A few moments later, you push the baby up against your taut entrance for the first time, feeling the ring of fire, “Ugghhh! Fuck, that burns!” You whine, tossing your head back and panting as you stop pushing, the head still sitting there.

“That’s your daughter’s head, she’s crowning now sweetheart.” Claire reassures you, gently slipping her gloved fingers out of your now just-crowning hole, the head still sitting at your entrance, "Again.”

“Sooo good babe.” Ruby supplies, smiling warmly.

“O-okay, hhhffff… g-gonna push, MMMMNNGGGGHH!!” You grunt, gritting your teeth as you bear down.

“Yes Mama! Just like that.” Claire smiles, gently cupping her gloved fingers under your slowly bulging, crowning hole, the taut ring slowly sliding open with your push like the aperture of a camera, “Yup, that’s it… more…”

“Nnfffff! Hhhhfff, hfff, fffuck this hurts!” You whimper, before bearing down again, “Nnnnnhhhhhh!”

“There we go hun, last push now… Good girl, push push push…”

“OOOWWWWW!” You cry, letting go of the push as your contraction subsides, the head still left crowning a small amount in your poor anus. You wince as Claire runs her fingers over it, checking it for something or other.

“You’re bulging nicely, sweetheart. Almost there.” She encourages, smiling.

“Love you _so_ much, baby…~” Ruby smiles, leaning over your belly to kiss you softly on the lips, making you smile weakly for a moment. It couldn’t last though. The baby’s head is only just beginning to crown, a fairly small circle in your hole, but the burn is already making you feel like your ass is on fire, and it’s stuck there with no way to shift it. You breathe heavily, clenching your teeth, trying to get through it, but it’s unbearably painful.

“Ooouuufffhh! Hhhhh! Hhhrrrrrttthhhhh! Sssssttthhhhh!” You whimper and hiss through your teeth in discomfort, gazing up at Claire and Ruby with begging eyes as your chest and round middle rose and fell, “I-it really burns, h-hurts so bad when the head is stuck right there…”

“I know, sweetheart, I know… Just need to breathe through it until this next contraction comes…” Claire sighs sympathetically, her hand returning to your knee, stroking and squeezing it gently.

“You can do it, babe.” Ruby murmurs, kissing your cheek and brushing some of the sweat and messy stray locks of hair off of your forehead.

You whimper softly in gratitude, but it doesn’t do much to help the burn. Before, the time between contractions had been a far-too-brief moment of rest, a chance for you to get your breath back without the pain and pressure of pushing or contractions bothering you. Now, it’s the agonizing feeling of being held open against your will that won’t end.

“Aaaaagggghhhh! Hooooooo, hoooooo! Ooooouuuuu I really need a contraction!” You whine, panting deeply and gritting your teeth, your body stubbornly ignoring you, “This fucking hurts!”

“I know, baby, I know…” Ruby sighs, stroking your hair, “Just a little longer…”

“Rrrhhhh! Hhhh, hhhhh! Come oooooonnn! Fuck!” You cry, gingerly reaching down and feeling around your entrance where the baby is stretching you, hissing softly through your teeth and recoiling your hand at the throbbing burn, “Goddammit! Why won’t this contraction come!”

“It will.” Claire reassures you, stroking your knee, “Just need to blow for me for now like you’re blowing out a candle: “fwooo fwooo fwoooooo”.”

“Fwoooo, f-fffwoooooo, fwoooooooo!”

“Good girl, keep going like that.” Claire smiled

“F-fffwooooo, ffwwooooo, f-f-fffwooooowwwww! Hooo, hooo, I c-can’t! PLEASE let me push!” You cry, breathing heavily.

Claire shook her head sadly, “Without a contraction, all you’re gonna do is tire yourself out.”

“B-but it burns!” You whimper, tears stinging your eyes as you huff through your nose.

“I know, I know it burns, but you’ve just gotta wait through this. Won’t be long now, I promise.”

You acquiesce, despite the agony, as you know that she’s right. You try to breathe through the pain, worrying your bottom lip in discomfort, whilst Ruby smiles and takes your hand in both of hers, stroking it softly, “Doing soooo well baby…”

“...Mmfff! I think it’s time!” You say finally, a little of the relief coming into your voice as you sit up a little again, feeling the pressure building.

“Alright hun, you’ve got this.” Claire coaches, “Gimme a nice strong push.”

You nod quickly, putting chin to chest and bearing down, feeling your hole slowly but fiercely begin to stretch anew, “Hhhhnnn!” You grunt in discomfort, pushing through the pain, more of the baby’s thick red locks becoming visible as you crown.

“Good girl! Baby’s coming Mama, nice and steady.” Claire encourages, Ruby gasping in excitement and putting a hand to her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes.

“I can see her coming…” She whispers breathlessly, “She’s so close…”

“AACK! Hhhh, hhhhh, I know, I c-can feel it! NNGGHHH!” You grunt, grimacing and closing your eyes as you bear down again, the burn agonizing now, “AAAGGGHHHH!”

“Yes! Yes babe!” She squeals, “You’re doing it! She’s coming!”

“Great job, hun.” Claire adds, beginning to massage and oil up your entrance to help it stretch a little better, making you hiss and gasp from the pressure on your already burning, stinging hole, “Come on, gimme another push.”

“Hooo, hhoooo!” You pant, pursing your lips as you breathe through the burn, before grimacing again, “NNNHHHOOUUU… OOOOUUUUGGGHHH!!” You cry out, your head slamming back against the pillow in pain, “HHHAAA, I c-can’t do this!” You holler, starting to feel like you’d never be able to get this baby out. It’s hard, bitter work, and you’re beginning to feel the creeping ache of tiredness. The head is spreading you so much now, and yet you can still feel so much bulge behind it. Why did she have to be so big…?

“You _can_ do this, you’re almost there.” Claire urges, “One more push, and then you can rest.”

“O-okay… One more push…” You relent, breathing slowly, before sucking in another breath. You wince as you begin to bear down again once more, feeling your hole slowly inching wider and wider open for the head, “C-c’mon baby, pleeeease! Hooo hooo hooo! Mmmnggghhh!”

“Good… keep going…”

You can feel Claire’s fingers down there again, gently massaging and spreading your sore rim. Slow and steady. Too slow, as far as you’re concerned. You’d be more than happy to tear at this point, just to have this fucking head out of you, but even pushing as hard as you can, your hole resists, forcing you to slowly and painfully crown like this.

“OW!” You cry, releasing, the contraction subsiding into nothing, “Hooo hooo hooo… I don’t know how much longer I can do this… rrrhhhgghh… burns…” You complain, feeling that familiar stinging burn as the head sits there, holding you open so much further than you can stand.

“I know hun, I know. Doing so well. I can see so much of baby’s head now, she’s got so much hair. Do you wanna reach down and feel?” Claire asks, smiling up at you. Your knee-jerk reaction is to tell her to fuck off, but you begin to get an overwhelming feeling that just being able to know what you’re bringing into the world would make some of this pain worth it. And so you nod demurely, reaching your hand down between your legs to brush your fingertips over the baby’s soft, wet hair. Goddammit, this pregnancy had turned you into such an emotional wreck, you can feel the tears stinging your eyes.

“She’s nearly here…” You whisper.

“Yep, that’s your baby right there.” Claire nods encouragingly, “At this rate, she should be out sometime in the next few contractions.”

“She’s got so much pretty hair…” Ruby smiles weakly, tracing her fingers along the head as well, beaming up at you, “This is so beautiful…”

“D-doesn’t feel so beautiful from here, heh…”

Ruby giggles softly, leaning over your belly again to kiss you deeply, closing her eyes as she does. You let the kiss happen, thankful to have some small distraction from the burn, savoring the feeling of your wife’s lips on your own, before she pulls away again, “I love you honey~”

“Love you too, Ruby.” You smile back, as she settles back by Claire’s side again, “Could… could I get a mirror? I want to see the baby…”

“Of course.” Claire nods without missing a beat, quickly trotting over to a drawer and pulling out a small circular mirror, coming back over to you and setting it down between your legs, so that you can see what’s going on down there. You can't help but wince a little at the sight. Sure, you can feel the burning and stretching, but it’s a whole other experience to see your own asshole spread out and bulging more than you’d ever thought possible. But then, that huge but tiny head sitting there, with its beautiful red locks, just like their mother… and you can almost forget. Almost.

“Oough… ow, ow, ow!” You groan, feeling a familiar cramping.

“Contraction?” Claire asks, more as a formality. You quickly nod in reply. “Alright Mama, give me some nice strong pushes, okay? Let’s have a baby.”

“O-okay…” You nod, gripping Ruby’s hand and taking a deep breath.

“You’ve got this babe, you’re soooo close…~” She smiles.

“Nnnnnhhhh! Hhhaaa! Hooo hooo hoooo, mmmmnnnggghhh! Fuck!” You cry, watching now in the mirror as your crown grows wider with your strong, forceful pushes, more of the brightly red hair becoming visible. Your hole is so raw and sore now.

“Good girl, again, push!”

“I am!” You snap in frustration, gritting your teeth as you bear down, “HHHNNNGGHH! OOOOHH!”

“Yes, babe, yes! You’re doing it!” Ruby squeals with joy, watching with you as the head starts to slowly slip out up to the brows, “This is amazing~!”

“This fucking HURTS!” You cry, gripping her hand tightly as you bear down with all your might, “RRRRRRRNNNGGGHHHH!! FUCK! SHE’S STUCK!” You whimper in dismay, panting heavily as the head sits in your entrance, only partway out and refusing to budge despite your efforts.

“It’s okay, we can shift it.” Claire reassures you, gently slipping her fingers between the head and your hole, sliding them back and forth to try and help you stretch, making the stinging and burning even worse.

“O-OW! STOP!” You cry, flinching back away from her.

“Don’t run away Mama, don’t run away!” Claire urges, “I know it stings, but it’s going to help, I promise.”

“F-FUCK! WHY WON’T IT JUST COME OUT!” You sob in defeat, feeling the contraction scream at you to push again, “NNGGHHH! GOD!”

“That’s good, baby’s moving again!” Claire smiles brightly, slipping her fingers out again. You look down, and she’s right. The baby is shifting, slowly. You think that you might even have a chance at getting the head out this time.

“HHHHHNNNN, FFFUUUCK! COME ON BABY, COME ON, PLEEEEASE COME OUT OF MAMA! NNNGGGHHH!”

“Come on Mama, here we go, one last push before this contraction is over. Push hard, now, hard hard hard!” Claire urges, gently teasing at your poor hole as you pant and strain, bearing down once more.

“Come on hun, just a little more!” Ruby beams.

“How about you try pushing this fucking beach ball out of _your_ ass, huh?” You growl through gritted teeth, before throwing your head back, “AAAACCK! Hhhuuhhh, n-no, it’s going, please I need to get the head out!” You plead to your body, sagging back in defeat as the contraction subsides. The head sinks back in a little, but only enough that the baby's brows are back inside, much to your pain and frustration.

“Aww, I’m sorry babe, I know it’s so hard…” Ruby sighs, resting her head against your shoulder as she hugs you gently, kissing your neck and shoulder softly.

“And I’m sorry for snapping at you.” You reply tiredly. Ruby waves it off immediately though, gazing up at you with a mixture of bemusement and mirth.

“Baby, you’re going through the most difficult experience I can think of - I can handle you yelling at me for a bit. If you need to let anything like that out again, just say it. I can take it, okay?”

“O-okay…” You nod weakly, puffing through the pain as you try to shift your hips, “Ooouuuhhh…”

“Nearly there now.” Claire promises, “You’re doing a great job. If you keep pushing this well, I think we’ll have a head next time.”

“R-really?” You whisper hopefully.

“Really.” Claire affirms, “Just gotta tuck that chin down and push push push.”

“Okay, okay…” You nod, a little more energized now, tensing as you start to feel the next contraction building.

“You’ve got this hun, I’m so proud of you.” Ruby murmurs, pecking you on the forehead before pulling away from the hug, and taking your hand in hers, “Squeeze as hard as you need to. I love you.”

“L-love you- nnhhaaa, too! Hhuuhh huhhh!”

“Bear down into your bottom Mama. Push!”

“Aauugghh!” You squeal, feeling the head slide up to where it was against your entrance before, pushing you open so wide.

“That’s it! Here she comes, here she comes! Push!” Claire coaches.

“Nnnnnnnhhhhhhhhyyyyaaaaaahh!” You cry, bearing down and clenching your fist around Ruby’s hand, making her wince but continue to support you, her eyes growing wide in excitement.

“This is amazing babe! So beautiful! Push our daughter out, come on!”

“FFFUUUCK! IT ISN’T FAIR!” You whine, as you squeeze your eyes shut and push as hard as you can, “Th-this is meant to be- nnnggghhh! Your job! Hhooo hooo hoooo!”

“Well, now you know how difficult it is for us, _Mama~_ ” Ruby teases cheekily, grinning a little at you.

“Y-you’re carrying the next one, I fucking swear! OW! MMMNNN! See how you like it! HHHHAAAGGGHHH!”

“We’ll see hun~” Ruby winks, squeezing your hand back softly, “Now push! Push!”

“Go f-fuck yourself babe! RRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!” You groan, your chin buried in your chest as you practically crush Ruby’s hand in yours, face tense with concentration.

“That’s it Mama, more more more!”

“She’s coming, she’s nearly out!”

“Look Mama, watch your daughter’s head come, open your eyes and watch, you don’t wanna miss this!” Claire beams, both women crowded around you so excited to be sharing this privileged moment with you. You crack open an eye weakly, gazing in amazement as your daughter’s huge, red-topped head, squeezes its way out of you.

“Dig deep and PUSH!”

“Come on babe, show us our daughter!”

“Ffffuck! I can’t!” You yell in frustration, “It burns too much, and I’m sore, and tired! All you had to do was cum in me and now I’m suffering! Why couldn’t you just… RRRRNNNGGHHH… PULL OOOUUUUUUT! AAAHHH!” You cry, suddenly feeling and seeing the head pop out of you in a gush of fluids. Claire quickly brings her hands forward to catch it, supporting the hefty melon in both palms.

“Oh my gosh! Her head’s out babe, you did it! She’s nearly here~!” Ruby squeals in delight, hugging and kissing you in her excitement, before pulling away and bending down to gently feel the baby’s hair, “She’s so beautiful…” She murmurs.

You wince slightly, as you feel some relief now that the head isn’t holding you widely open. Even still, it’s quite sore from how far it’s stretched, especially at the moment the head pops out, with pressure on it behind from the even more unbearable shoulders. You start to bear down again, a little more gently, hissing and gasping at the intense resistance, stopping in your efforts to pant and breathe.

“Hold your pushing a second, Mama.” Claire soothes, gently slipping her fingers into the clamping sore ring of your hole, beginning to feel around its circumference, much to your discomfort, “Just need to check there’s no cord around the baby’s neck.”

“Oooouuuufffhh! O-okay… fwooo fwoo fwoooo!”

“Good girl, blow out those candles…” Claire praises, slowly sliding her two gloved fingers around your entrance, before gently slipping them out, “Can’t feel any cord. You’re good to push Mama.”

“You can do this honey, you’re so close~” Ruby beams.

“I-I don’t wanna push…” You beg, “My babyhole hurts!”

“Well this is the time that you have to.” Claire responds firmly, patting your knee, “Come on Mama, last few pushes now. Deep breath…”

You inhale slowly, mentally preparing yourself and feeling the fierce urge driving you on even as you start to tire.

“Curl around baby…”

“I love you sweetheart~” Ruby whispers, taking your hand into hers once again, which you squeeze gratefully as you tuck your chin and curl yourself forwards.

“And… push! Pushpushpushpush!”

“Hhhhhnnnn! Ooooouuuuuuhhh! Fwooo fwwooo fwooo!” You grimace, gripping Ruby’s hands as you give in to the urge, forcing down with all your might. The first shoulder slowly, but surely begins to emerge, prying open your overstressed hole once more.

“Keep going Mama, keep going, go go go!”

“NNNNNHHHHH!” You groan, tossing your head back a moment as the pain gets too intense for you, faltering slightly in your push. Your hole is burning, and you can feel the other shoulder digging into and squeezing uncomfortably over your prostate.

“Come on, first shoulder’s nearly out, don’t give up! PUSH! Push so hard!”

“RRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHAAAAAAA! OOOOOOOHHHHH!” You holler, bearing down fiercely and flinching as you feel the first shoulder pop out, Ruby wincing a little as you squeeze her hand so hard.

“Here she comes, here she comes! Last one Mama, last push! Push push push!”

“Push babe!”

“AAAAAAAANNNNGGGHHHH! HOOOOOO! HOOOOOO! MMMMMMGGGGHHHH!” You whine, huffing rapidly as you feel this second shoulder isn’t coming anywhere near as easily. You worry a moment that it might be stuck, but with your intense efforts you do feel her shifting slowly. The pain is worse than anything you’ve ever felt, and you push desperately to try and get her out, “UUURRRGGHH! HOOOO HOOO! COME ON BABY, Y-YOU’RE HURTING MAMA! NNNNUUUUHHH! COME ON, GGGGAAAHHHHH! FUCK! PULL HER OUT! PLEASE PULL HER OUT, I CAN’T!”

“You have to push her out, come on, time to have a baby!”

“N-noooooo! HHHHHNNNNNNNOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!” You screech, pushed past your limit as the baby finally pops out in a gush of fluids, the sudden jerk over your prostate causing you to cum over yourself, sobbing in relief as the ordeal finally comes to an end.

“She’s out!” Claire cheers, catching the baby as she squeezes out of you, hooking her under the arms and lifting her up onto your chest as she begins to squall, “Congratulations! You have a healthy, heavy daughter!”

“Yes! Omigoshomigoshomigosh!!” Ruby squeals in delight, throwing her arms around you both, kissing you profusely as she tries to process the moment, “She’s here baby! She’s beautiful! I’m so so soooo proud of you!”

Through blinking, teary eyes, you sniffle and look down at the life you created together, and suddenly it was worth all of it. Suddenly it would be worth going through a thousand times over just to hold her in your arms, “Sh-she is…”

Ruby beams at the pair of you, so glad to be sharing this moment, as you gently rock your newborn daughter, gazing down at her with a mix of affection, bewilderment and tired satisfaction.

“I’ll let you have some skin to skin, just let me know when we can go and get her weighed.” Claire smiles, stepping back to give the three of you some space.

“What should we name her?” Ruby asks, gazing back up into your eyes. She was making it your choice. You look down, and as her wails die down into quiet fussing and eventually peaceful silence, the name comes to you, as if it never could’ve been anything else.

“Amy.”

“It’s perfect~” Ruby whispers, kissing you on the cheek, before looking down at her daughter with a smile so wide it probably hurt, “Hi Amy, welcome to the world. Mommy and daddy love you sooo much.” She coos, kissing her softly on the forehead. Your expression can't help but soften at the sight. And so the three of you stay there a while, enjoying the quiet warmth of the moment.

“You’re still carrying the next one.”


End file.
